Summer's Breeze
by st122
Summary: A year after defeating Voldemort, a lonely Harry has a run-in with an unknown red head. AU Romance, comedy.
1. Of Cycling and Dancing

_A/N Hi, wrote this while taking a small break from 'A Darker Shade of Light' and 'A Different Wheel'. It is light and short, will only be four maybe five chapters. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>I stood atop the peak of a hill overlooking the small magical town called Hogsmeade. The ever present Hogwarts loomed over the miniature buildings. I sat down on a cold rock. The town and school felt like some promised land. Forever before me, never to enter. Its not that I've never been inside, just never with anyone there. I nearly ventured in a few times this year. To walk among the students, to get a feel of what it would be like with company. Each time I refrained.<p>

What would I want to do within the world of witches and wizards? I was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the saviour of their precious world. I was and will surely forever be known to them by name only, and of course by the ever popular books about me. The last one still lay unopened on my desk at home, 'Harry Potter and the Forests of Mist'. Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, thinking himself very funny had sent each one of the seven to me. They were humorous, I suppose, but it was hardly fun to read about a fictional version of myself, especially one so arrogant.

Standing, I slowly took in all around me. A thousand years could have passed since I freed the people of Tom Riddle. How could little more than a year have passed?

The weather was turning and dark clouds were approaching. With one last look at Hogsmeade, I turned to leave. Perhaps I should Apparate more, but I like the feel of the wind through my hair. I could have flown a broom more often, but then I might meet a wizard. I might have walked, but that would remove the fun. Instead I clasped the helmet under my chin and clipped my shoes into the pedals of the mountain bike standing by the rock where I'd sat.

With it came pleasure. Time away from the world around. No Muggles, no Wizards, no Witches. By myself, I could harm no person, and no person could hurt me.

Even as the rocky path rolled by beneath me, I thought about what it had cost me. My father. My feet pushed harder on the pedals. My mother. I could feel my muscles begin to burn from the exertion. Remus. I clenched my teeth against the pain. Sirius. Trees and bushes were nothing more than a blur as they rushed by.

I duelled with death. I had nothing left to live for. Being reckless brought them closer. Flying down a steep slope, I could imagine them here with me. A part of my mind wanted my mother to jump out from behind a tree to scold me for being reckless. She had yet to appear.

A small part of me knew I was losing my mind. I guess a war in which I, still a boy, had to kill a man would lead to this.

I cursed, hitting the brakes hard. The loose sandy ground lacked grip. The wheels on my bike locked and then skidded relentlessly towards the wide eyed woman standing before me. Even as I moved relentlessly towards her, I noticed her long red hair. "Mother?" I whispered.

She disappeared and I let go of my brakes and kept riding. I did slow afterwards, though. My mind a confused mass of emotions. Could it have been her? No. Then was it a figment of my imagination? Probably not. Then who had the wide eyed woman been?

For a second I considered turning round to go check on her. I did not. It was best she did not talk to me. Already, just being near me had nearly led to her death.

I continued to ride for another hour until I reached my home. It was nothing impressive. I could have afforded more, but I preferred to spend my wealth on more exciting things. A house was just a dreary place to sleep in and store things. My sanity would slip quickly if I remained indoors for too long.

"Morning, Emily," I greeted my neighbour as I stopped by the front porch.

"How you doing today, Henry?" she asked with a smile.

As always she tried her best to make me smile. I can't remember if she'd ever succeeded. "Better than yesterday," I answered truthfully.

Each day was one more that removed me from my past. One more that pushed me towards what would be. What would be? I often asked myself that question. Before ending the war, my life had a purpose. A relentless push towards what needed to be done. Now? There was nothing.

To the magical folk I was some cross between a god and fictional character. To the Muggles I was nothing more than a twenty year old orphan with no qualifications. I tried, but school held no meaning. Like everything else, what was something without meaning?

"Try to think of something better today," Emily said from her front lawn.

I sighed. "I'll give it my best." I looked up into her concerned motherly eyes. "Thanks."

She gave a warm smile. "You know you can come and talk at any time."

I nodded, but made no reply. She had raised two sons and a daughter. Perhaps one day I will go talk to her.

She spoke again just before I could open the door. "There's this nice new girl working at the primary school," she said while sweeping her lawn.

I wanted to laugh. I tried to. It got caught somewhere between my stomach and throat. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do."

I went into the house and fumbled my way to the cupboard. I felt restless, despite the ride. I walked about until I tripped over something. I glanced down at the culprit and saw a pair of running shoes. The last gift from Sirius before I failed him. Removing my bulky riding shoes, I slipped on Sirius's gift. They were well worn in and comfortable. He had been the one to force me to train.

I ran. The steady pace of my feet pounding against the asphalt cleared my mind again.

Rain began to pore. Still I ran further from my home. I had no route in mind, the quiet Sunday streets allowed me the freedom to just do as I pleased.

I knew the town. I'd lived here for over a year. It was small, barely a thousand people, and everyone knew each other. Of course, I knew the least, but that did not stop them from knowing me. Henry, the orphaned man who lived by himself. How could I not be the gossip of the town? Well, my overly expensive car helped spread rumours somewhat.

Despite their stairs and whispers, I liked the people. They were friendly and had good hearts. Even as I ran I saw the banners and posters for the town festival taking place later in the month. The few short summers months really brought the people from there homes.

I had moved in just a few weeks before the festival last year. The activities were distracting, the people enchanting, but I still managed to distance myself. Perhaps this year I would be able be more myself.

My legs began to grow weary. I knew I would need to stop soon.

Who was I? A sad grumpy old man, or a young energetic man?

The question was not readily available. Dripping wet, I stopped at Mike's coffee shop.

As I slipped into the warmth of the building, I was met with a few stares. They immediately softened when they saw me. Some held pity.

"Morning," I greeted the people. Most returned the greeting before turning back to their drinks.

"Hi, Mike," I said to the white haired man behind the counter.

"Morning, son," he replied in his grandfatherly voice. He had a right to it seeing as he had an untold amount of them running around. "What can I get you?"

I inhaled deeply, smelling the freshly baked scones. "Just some tea and a few of those scones," I replied.

"Coming right up," he replied.

I found an open table by one of the windows. The steady rain of earlier had turned into a real shower. Large drops fell and bounced on the road outside. Small streams flowed towards the various gutters. It was all very mesmirising.

"It's him," I heard a voice say faintly from the other side of the room. I ignored the odd phrase that had caught my attention.

"Leave the poor guy," an older more familiar voice replied to the first. Martha, the headmistress of the primary school.

A chair scraped backwards and I soon noticed a shadow hanging over my table. Turning away from the growing storm outside, I inhaled softly at the sight before me. A very familiar woman with red hair stood before me.

Deep brown eyes, which would at another time be called beautiful, shone with unusual fire.

"Hi," I greeted, not looking away from her.

"Don't hi me!" She said angrily and I was immediately thrown off guard.

I frowned, which turned out to be another mistake. "Don't look at me like that!" Her arms crossed dangerously across her chest. "You know that you nearly killed me a couple of hours ago on that… that…" she stammered, "thing of yours!"

I wanted to apologise. I had honestly been so distracted then. This girl was just pushing things a bit too far. "Well, if you hadn't been standing there like some startled doe, then I would not have nearly ridden over you!" I replied heatedly.

I noticed the sudden quiet around me. With clenched teeth I closed my eyes.

"That is a path meant for walking!" she shouted as she pointed at the hill. "Not for you to speed down!"

"It is a public route that is open for both pedestrians and cyclists," I defended. She was definitely not going to get an apology from me now. "I suggest that next time you keep your eyes and ears on the world around you."

I felt rather than saw the slap across my cheek. I had really not expected that from such a small woman. I grinned, as I wiped a finger across my reddening cheek. She really had fire.

"And I suggest you keep an eye on my fist, because next time I won't be as kind!" She huffed. With an exaggerated spin she turned and stormed out of the shop and into the rain.

People began to murmur. I could not find myself to be bothered. Instead I kept watching the girl as she walked hurriedly down the street.

"Feisty one that," Mark said with a chuckle.

I shook my head as she eventually rounded a corner. "Yeah," I replied still thinking about her wavy red hair and striking eyes.

"Thank you," I said as I moved aside for him to place the tea and scones on my table.

At least one question was answered, I thought as I poured a cup of tea. The apparition had not been my mother, but rather this bundle of fire that now hated me. For some reason I liked the idea that she at least had some feelings for me and that at this very moment she was probably thinking about me.

A woman, perhaps a year my junior, was thinking about me and not Harry Potter. It was absurd, but I liked the idea of someone actually hating or liking me for reasons other than what I was used to.

I added some sugar to the cup and stirred slowly. I leaned on my cheek with my other hand and immediately winced in pain. The girl had quite the powerful backhand.

I stared back out again and smiled.

HGHGHG

I fell onto my bed, face first. The pillow threatened to suffocate me as I shouted into it in frustration. How could the man have been so flippant about nearly running me over? I was the one who had to walk for more than a mile in mud covered clothes. I was the one who had to heal scrapes and bruises on arms and legs and he tells me that I need to look where I'm walking!

I was fuming inside and my hand throbbed painfully from where it had collided with his cheek. Some of my anger dispersed and I hoped that I did not hurt him too badly.

He was rather handsome, I had to admit. His damp clothes, did a poor job of hiding his well toned body. I blushed at thought of the latest Harry Potter novel that lay by my bedside. I had them all, and my obsession probably had something to do with the total lack of a love life. As if any man could ever compare to Harry.

I rolled over and took the book. Flipping a few pages, I began to read.

_Mary's eyes went wide as she stared, almost hungrily, at the wizard who emerged from the fog. He was tall and well toned. A tight shirt emphasised his powerful arms and chests. She could feel her heart beating faster as she stared into his mesmerising green eyes. _

I giggled like a stupid fan girl. Shutting my mouth, I read further.

"_I've missed you," Harry spoke, and her heart skipped a beat as he enveloped her in his arms._

A huff escaped my lips. Mary had been holding his heart since the fifth book in the series.

"_Did you?" she questioned. _

"Did he?" I asked angrily to the book. "The man just walked in to the bloody forest to take a killing curse for you! Dumb woman, of course he missed you!"

Mary's stupidity was really getting to me.

"_Of course, my love," he whispered into her neck as he inhaled the fresh scent of flowers that hung around her. Despite the battle she still managed to be perfect._

_Mary threw her arms around his firm body and pulled him close._

"_Say that again," she paused and then breathed out, "Harry."_

Jumping from the bed, I threw the book down in anger. "Oh please!" I yelled at the cover. "Like Harry would ever love a thing like you."

My tirade was cut short by a knock on the door. I took a deep calming breath before leaving the room.

Martha stood outside. Her expression did not look pleased. "I had thought you better than that, Ginny," she said angrily. "Had I not known your mother, then…"

"Then?" I asked.

"I would have seriously reconsidered whether you were the right kind of person to look after kids."

I nodded my head in shame. She was right, of course. "It's just that… I'm sorry."

She looked pleased by my words. "You better be. Henry, the guy you slapped quite spectacularly I might add, is one of the kindest and gentlest men in town."

"Not a very attentive cyclist," I snorted.

Martha just frowned while giving Ginny a sad look. "Listen, Ginny. Henry is an orphan; he has no family or friends. He rides up into the hills to escape his past."

"Really? Has he said as much," I immediately regretted my words.

The woman sighed. "Looks like you'll need to get a good grip on that tongue, young lady."

I agreed, feeling my cheeks blush.

"And no, he has not said it. But neither will he." I looked up at her confused. "He's better now," Martha continued. "He gives half a smile about once a week."

For the first time I actually felt sorry for him. "That still does not excuse him from nearly flattening me."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," she agreed. "But try to give him a break."

"I'll try, but he better apologise."

Martha shook her head, and she got a distant look in her eye. When her gaze refocused it held a slight glimmer. "Perhaps you are just what he needs."

"Good bye," I replied angrily as I slammed the door closed.

"Crazy witch trying to play matchmaker," I grumbled. The last time, I think it was fourth year, that a boy dared try to touch me I hexed him all the way back to pre-Hogwarts. Since then, they avoided me like the plague.

I laughed, "At least I've still got my Potter novels."

HGHGHG

The school bell rang and a flood of kids came running out. This was the first time that I had come to sit on the park bench. The small little people running about with backpacks too big for them was thankfully not my reason for being here. I had come to see a certain young woman.

Only after most of the mothers were gone, did I stand to walk into the school. It took only a few minutes to find a classroom door labelled, Miss Ginny Weasley. I smiled before knocking softly on the classroom door.

"Come in," a pleasant voice called. The melodic sound almost made me smile again. What was this woman doing to me?

Gathering my senses and my wits, I pushed down on the handle and opened the door.

I entered slowly, almost fearful of what I might find inside. She did not look up; I could see her finish writing a comment on a report.

The afternoon light bathed her in its warm glow. The red in her hair, highlighted, allowed me to see the many shades.

She eventually looked up with a smile. It slid away quickly when she noticed it was me.

"Ah, you," she sighed, letting the pen drop onto the desk.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your time, Miss Weasley," I began. She leaned back in her chair to study me. "Look," I said bluntly. "I am sorry for nearly running you over yesterday. I was having a bad day and…" I paused, how much could I tell Ginny? "Well, I just wanted to apologise for not stopping to ensure that you were alright."

She continued to study me. Then the fire in her eyes returned. "That still does not excuse you from being a complete prat!" She said angrily. "What kind of man nearly kills a woman, then keeps on riding?"

I sat down on one of the extremely small kiddies desks. Unlike a normal table, which would harldy affect my height, this one dropped me by a foot or two. Unfortunately, this allowed Ginny to stare down at me.

"At this moment I cannot explain my reasons," I tried to elaborate. Then a sudden bold surge overtook me. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes," she replied quickly. Then a look of horror crossed her face. "I mean, no."

I chuckled, it was a wondrous feeling to actually laugh a bit. "You said yes. Seven?"

"Ok," she answered again, before rolling her eyes. "No, definitly not seven not ever."

I stood awkwardly from the low desk. "Seven it is then. Wear something nice."

"I won't be ready and you don't even know where I live," she protested as I walked to the door.

I turned, gave her what I imagined to be a charming smile and said, "Seven."

With that I walked out the door. My step was lighter than it had been in… I laughed. I'd never felt this good before.

HGHGHG

It was a quarter to seven and I still lay in my bed reading the newest Potter novel. It was my second time through the book. I needed to make sure that I understood all the sub-plots. Only a quarter of the way through it again I had already picked up on a number of small details I had missed the first time.

_Harry walked proudly down the corridors of Hogwarts. His long elegant school robes floated in the air behind as he walked. Like a man walking amongst clouds, Harry floated along the ground. All around girls swooned at mearest glance of his perfect greens eyes._

"I'd never swoon over any fool of a man," I grumbled to myself.

_Mary, the love of his life, walked beside him. The other boys looked upon her with envy. She was tall, and curvaceous. Her blue eyes humbled men and her infamous bat-bogey hex kept them from trying anything funny._

I grumbled at the line. "That is my spell!" I shouted at the book and author. How dare they steal my spell?

I thrust the book away in anger. How could I still be readying such nonsense? I was a grown woman capable of talking to men. Well those who were not cute, with handsome dark hair.

I sat up abruptly. Henry would be here any minute. Leaping off the bed, I rummaged through my trunk to find a good pair of black jeans and my favourite green jersey, which my mother knitted for me. It was soft and fit the curves of my body perfectly. With it on I felt slightly self conscious. I rarely wore it outside of The Burrow, but it was the best I had.

Turning to my bedside table, I noticed the time, five to seven. In a rush I ran to the bathroom. Fumbling, I grabbed my wand, and an instant later my hair was straightened. A few more strokes ensured a fine layer of make-up was applied. Not too much, otherwise he'd think me a bit over eager.

For the first time I allowed myself a peek in the mirror. I looked as horrible as ever. I was saved my usual misery of self-torment by the knock on my front door.

I ran back into the room and slipped into a comfortable pair of shoes.

Standing before the door, I steadied myself. When I felt ready, I allowed myself to open it.

My breath got caught in my chest. Henry stood, looking dashing, in a pair of khakis and white collored shirt.

"Evening, Miss Weasley," he said slowly, while his eyes remained fixed on mine, though I had noticed the quick flick they did over my body. "You look beautiful."

"Henry," I said curlty, mentally kicking myself for being rude to the man again. He was adorable in the way he tried so hard to get me to forgive him. "You look… good," I managed to force the words out.

Despite the effort to say it, the effect was rewarding. His face blossomed into the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen. I decided then and there that I would give this my best. "More than good," I said with a faint blush as I allowed my eyes to roam over his body. I smirked; it was just returning the favour. "And please, call me Ginny."

"Of course, Ginny," he replied as he held out an arm.

I froze. I had forgotten half my things. "Wait, just need to get my purse." I ran back in scolding myself for not remembering it. Then again, this was my first real date. The Yule Ball with Neville didn't really count. When I managed to get outside again, I was flushed, and still I carried the sickly feeling that I had forgotten something in my room.

He stood patiently. "Ready?" He asked with another faint smile.

"I think I've got everything, except my book," I laughed.

He gave me a curious look, but asked no more.

Outside my flat stood a deep maroon car. It was a very nice colour. Perhaps one day I could get a car this colour. I laughed internally, for that I would need to get the license thingy Muggles needed.

He opened the door for me. "Thank you," I whispered as I slid past him. The interior was amazing. The light tan leather seat was firm and well made. The image of a prancing horse stood out proudly on the head rests and a smaller one was on the steering wheel. As I waited for him to walk round, I noticed how low to the ground I was sitting.

The far door opened and Henry slid into the driver's seat. "Any clues as to where we are going?" I asked, beginning to feel really excited.

"Well it's a small place. Never been there before, but a friend highly recommended it," he replied with a smile.

I grinned back at him, feeling like a school girl again. "So why have you never been there if it is so great?"

The car roared to life. My eyes flew open at the sound. "That definitly does not sound normal," I asked with worry.

He laughed, it was rich and wholesome. "Oh, it sounds about perfect to me."

I did not reply, but no car I've ever been in before sounded this… powerful. Almost like a few hundred horses straining to be let loose.

The car began to move and I immediately realised that the car was different. It accelerated quickly and stopped rapidly. Each corner was made smoothly, but the force of it pushed me sideways. "This is fun," I said with barely concealed excitement.

"Apart from riding that bicycle of mine. This is the closest you can get to flying while on the ground," he replied.

The small town disappeared as we drove into the abandoned countryside. Trees raced past them and the car roared around us. It was exilirating. Not quite as much as a diving on a broom, but close.

"You ok, or do you want me to slow down?" Harry asked in what sounded like concern.

I gave him a typical Weasley grin of mischief. "I only wish this horse had more." I felt stupid for saying what I did. I mean Martha's car could barely get to this speed.

"You honestly want more?" He questioned.

I nodded feeling even more foolish for asking.

"Buckle up then, Ginny," he said with a growing grin. I reached back to grab the seat belt and I noticed him doing the same.

Then the car lurched, pushing me back against the seat. The car barreled through the countryside. Every bump in the rode travelled through my back. Each corner threw me to the side and each acceleration pushed me further back.

Eventually he slowed down and I released my tight muscles. "That really was fun," I whispered. "Can I drive back?" I asked.

"Can you drive?" He asked. "No offence, but you obviously don't know much about cars."

I blushed. "No, but I think I'd like to learn more. I grew up in a small village. Well, a house outside a small village."

"I see," he answered. "Well, I promise to let you have spin in this one day, but I would first need to see you drive."

"Why?" I asked feeling slightly insulted.

He grinned. "This is nothing against you. I just think my bank manager would not be too pleased if I damaged this car."

Of course, I forgot, cars were expensive and most people barely managed to afford one. "Oh, no problem. I need to learn to drive in any case."

While we talked he parked the car and switched off the engine. The absence of noise was a welcome relief.

He climbed out, and despite my efforts to open the door, I found myself beaten. There were just too many buttons and things to press. So instead I waited for my date to do it for me. My date, the word still buzzed in my head slightly.

I got out and noticed we were at a rather small place. Only a few other cars were parked outside. A lot of them held similar sleek lines to the car Henry drove. Soft rhythmic music wafted into the night air.

Even before we entered, I noticed that we were on the side of hill, the valley below strecthed for miles. I breathed in the cool air as my arm slipped comfortably into his.

"I hope you enjoy this," he whispered into my ear as a waiter checked our reservation. The man's eyes widened at whatever he read and immediately showed us to our table with almost unlimited enthusiasm.

Henry acted uncomortably around the attention. He only relaxed after the waiter had left.

"Dislike attention?" I asked leaning forward to take the wine glass the waiter had poured.

He glanced out the window quickly. "Not so much the attention, but people fawning over me."

Curious, I thought. Was he some kind of Muggle celebrity? Neither Martha nor anyone in town had told me anything. "I'll try not to fawn," I replied taking a sip of the dark red liquid.

There was music being played in the background and I noticed a dance floor in the middle of the room. My eyebrow rose. "Is that why you've never been here?" I asked.

"Never had anyone to bring with me," he said in what appeared to be shame. "I'm sure a natural beauty as yourself would have more experience with such things."

I snorted in a very unladylike way. "Me, experienced with boys?" I shook my head. "The last date I was on couldn't even be called a date and that was what four or five years ago."

He cocked his head to the side. "Oh, I would have thought boys would be all over you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Boys learned to fear me."

Instead of backing away he leaned closer. "I like that," he said looking at me with his amazing emerald green eyes. I must have looked confused, because he whispered. "That fiery spirit in you..." He clearly wanted to say more, but instead he leaned back again.

The red glass of wine moved in his hand as he inhaled. For a moment he appeared far away, and for a brief moment I got the feeling I knew him from somewhere. The feeling of dejà vu passed quickly as he took a small sip of wine.

"So, how do you like teaching little kids to…" he tilted his head to the side. "What do you teach them?"

I chuckled and took a sip of wine to organise the mass of words flooding my mind. "At the moment I'm busy with preschool. I teach them how to draw, read them stories and mainly just ensure they don't kill themselves…"

He studied me so intently, I knew my voice was still droning on, but the words meant little. I could see him listening, drinking in every word. His eyes sparkled, he chuckled and laughed with each tale I told of the kids in my class.

"You really do love children, don't you?" It was not a question, merely a simple fact.

"And you, what do you get up to each day?" I asked feeling comfortable for the first time in, well forever.

He gave a nervous sigh. "What do I do with my time?" He said to the window beside them. In that moment, he looked small and fragile. I knew if I tugged even a little, he would break.

"Hmmm, I'm starving. What are you going to have?" I asked. Eagerly, he took the menu from the table. His green eyes hinted a thank you as he glanced at me before reading.

I guess it was the look that made me believe there was no harm within the guy. There was gratitude, not relief in his gaze. I got the feeling he wanted to talk, but the memories were too painful.

"I hope the portions are big," I said with wide eyes as I glanced at the prices.

He grinned. "Doubt it." Looking up, he probably read my unease. "Forget about the price. I called in a favour to be here tonight." The green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked, intrigued.

His grin grew devilish. "If I tell you, then I will have to kill you."

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "You could tell and then try to kill me."

He frowned in concentration. "I guess the last part might be a problem."

"You better believe it," I said proudly and nearly added, Voldemort didn't even succeed in getting rid of this girl.

He glanced down at the menu again. I leaned forward, placing my elbows on the table. "So?"

I revelled in the humorous chuckle he gave as he shook his mop of black hair. He did, however, close the menu and set it aside. Those amazing eyes looked at me again. "I really can't tell, Ginny. Ready?"

I nodded with a glance at the closed menu.

He looked away, raised a hand casually, and like a man Apparating, the waiter materialised by the table. With a few well spoken words, the orders were placed. He did it so gentlemanly, and I could not help but feel like some lady of a manor.

When the waiter left, he began to look slightly uneasy. "What?" I wanted him to speak.

"Well…" He paused looking extremely uncomfortable. "I'm not terribly good at this, but would you like to dance?"

My head spun round to the dance floor. A few other couples were dancing to a slow tune. "Sure!" I replied, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

He stood, rounded the table and helped me to my feet. As we walked, I began to feel awkward. "I'm not really dressed for this." I am ashamed to say that I tried to get out of it, despite my eagerness.

"Well, I don't think I'm either," he replied.

His hand felt so warm and comforting, holding mine. The entire place became a surreal blur as he led me onto the large wooden floor. With practised poise, he began to lead me.

There were no fancy steps. Instead, he moved effortlessly around the floor, each stride in perfect timing with the music. For a brief, guilty moment I thought back to Neville and the awkwardness of the Yule Ball. This was nothing like that. In a word, it was heaven.

I could feel the firm muscles that were hinted at earlier. He was not smiling, but I could still see the pure joy in his gaze. I did nothing, he did it all. The music playing in the background only provided ambience to me. He listened, he interpreted, and he flowed with it.

After a few songs, he began to grow a little bolder, or perhaps it was a different dance. It felt different. He twirled me around and I felt a loss at being away from his arms. He spun me back close, holding me in those strong arms. I felt the floor come closer as he dipped me low. If I looked I was sure my hair touched the floor. I felt awed by his control as he slowly brought me back up to continue the dance.

HGHGHG

The music began to fade and I realised that our food was in all probability almost finished. I stopped and revelled in the touch of a now flustered and red cheeked Ginny.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, but our dinner will probably be finished in a few minutes."

She did look a bit disappointed, but she brightened quickly enough. "I could really use a drink in any case."

We walked towards are table and I noticed her hand was still resting comfortably in mine. It felt good.

Calling a waiter, I asked for a bottle of water. The man nodded and disappeared.

"I think I need a little something for my throat as well," I said.

Sitting across from her felt wrong; I wanted to be closer. "Where did you learn to…" she fumbled out of breath. "…to dance?"

I fought the urge to be depressed. Sirius had taught me the basics and I practised with his cousin, Tonks, a few times. They were both dead now, and they never saw me put into practise what they spent hours teaching.

I must have given a sad frown. "Ex?" She asked.

"No," I sighed. "I guess that would have been less painful." At least her question brightened my mood again. "My godfather and his cousin taught me. They both passed away a few years ago."

Her eyes grew slightly misty, but she reached out a tender hand to mine. Her touch helped.

"Let's not dwell on the past tonight," I said forcing myself to be more cheerful. It was not difficult with the gorgeous woman sitting in front of me. Her soft heart was what drew me in, however. "I have the most beautiful woman for miles around as company. I will not let my problems ruin this evening."

She blushed spectacularly at the complement. With a shy look on her face, she lifted her glass. "To a lovely evening."

I chuckled, lifted my glass and clinked hers. As if planning the moment for the whole evening, the waiter appeared with two steaming dishes.

"Large," she said flatly, while glaring at the plate. I watched her lift the one piece of lettuce. "Darn, I thought they might have hid the rest of the steak there." She looked up with the most adorable look I've ever seen on a woman.

I could not help myself. I burst out laughing. It felt wonderful. I could not remember ever having laughed so hard before, well not since Sirius' death.

"What?" She asked when I finally managed to calm myself. A few other patrons stared openly at me in horror.

"Nothing, that was just very cute and very funny."

She beamed back at me. "Well there isn't much on the plate now is there."

I cut away a small piece of my chicken and held my fork out to her. "Take a bite. Here it is all about the taste and not the amount."

She shrugged. I had already gathered earlier that she had never been to such a posh restaurant before. Taking the fork, she took a bite and chewed slowly. Her face looked shocked. "That was just delicious."

With slightly more eagerness she attacked her own plate. She did not offer me a bite. I ate a bit more slowly, and it amazed me how she managed to clear her plate in minutes.

She looked abashed when she noticed I was only halfway. "Older brothers," she said.

"Ah," I replied taking another bite. After swallowing I said. "I guess that explains the part of why boys feared you."

She shook her head. "Not really, none of them ever came close enough to me for them to be interested in."

"Do you advise staying away then?" I asked.

"Most definitely. Especially from Ron. He's the most protective of the lot."

I finished the last bite and watched in amusement as my plate vanished. "So what would be the normal procedure, hypothetically speaking?"

She considered the question. "At first there will probably be a good talking to. Then, if you persist, they'll begin to prank you. If that fails, then a quiet disposal will probably be the only option left to protect my innocence."

I laughed. I could see her innocence in the way she talked and laughed. In the way she sipped at the wine while glancing at me. This whole night, not just the setting, was all new to her. Just as it was new to me.

Yet, there was something in her gaze. A maturity was hinted at that was not normal for such a young woman. I wondered what caused it. I wanted to ask, but something so deep within a gaze was not a topic for a first... My mind hit a wall. Was this our first date?

A pair of fingers snapping before my face brought me back. "Henry," she kept repeating.

"Sorry," I replied with a shake. "I guess I should tread lightly around them then." She relaxed enough to sip at her wine again. "Though, my godfather was the master of all pranksters. So perhaps it is them who should be warned."

She perked up at the last comment. Her grin grew incredibly evil. "This might just be the fun I've been looking for."

The night passed quickly from there. The drive back went slowly. I did not want to leave this wonderful woman.

HGHGHG

"Good night, Henry," I said making to get out of the car. I did not want go, I wanted to stay near him.

"Night, Ginny," he replied, and the nervous fidgeting of his hands and the reluctance in his words told me he did not want to leave either.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked, biting down on my lip.

"That would be great, thank you," he answered a bit too quickly. I hid my pleased smile. I watched his hands and saw which lever he pulled to open the door. I did the same and mine opened smoothly. I climbed out just before he could help me out. I loved his helping hand, but I was an independent woman.

He laughed when he saw me standing. "There I thought I was going to have to run after you forever."

I narrowed my eyes. "Every girl likes to be treated like a lady, but I can manage myself most of times." I flung the door closed and strode purposefully towards my flat. I could feel his presence near me and I fumbled for my keys.

The door eventually opened and I walked in. "Darn!" I grumbled. "Sorry, for the mess, Henry. I wasn't really expecting to go with you. Let alone invite you in for tea."

He waved my comment aside. "It's just a bit of clutter and…" He stopped and walked towards my bed were the abused copy of Harry Potter lay. "I saw this in the bookstore the other day." I let out a relieved breath. I had forgotten that they were now a Muggle sensation. "Any good?" He asked.

"Perhaps the childhood ones," I said making to grab the book. "The last few sound more like some romance novel."

He grinned and held it up in the air. "I read the first one," he chuckled. "Quite entertaining."

I knew the battle was lost when he sat down on my unmade bed with the book still in hand. Luckily, I used the temporary distraction to carefully hide my underwear and other embarrassing clothing items. Especially the Harry Potter night shirt I wore. Why did I have to be such a stupid fan girl?

"Honestly!" He laughed and then quoted. '"His powerful arms lifted Mary from the floor with unnatural ease. He stared wonderingly into her enchanting eyes of blue. Those rosy lips demanded to be kissed and so he did. She threw her legs around…"

He dropped the book onto the bed and looked up at me. "I told you the last book is a bit…" I rolled my eyes. "Stupid."

"You still got the shirt," he said a bit bluntly.

"That was a gift from Ron," I lied smoothly.

He dropped his head slightly as he rubbed his forehead. "Oh."

"Well I best get the kettle boiling," I said lightly, hoping to get the topic away from the books.

"Who do you think the real Harry is?" He asked suddenly. I had not noticed him coming to stand next to me.

I jumped slightly, both from his presence and the question. "The real Harry? It's just a book."

He gave a non-descript shrug. "Sorry, I thought I remember reading somewhere that the author mentioned the story being based on some guy. She just added the magic and a few of the more, lets say, romantic themes."

I felt the tension leave my body. "Oh, I can't remember reading that. Must have been in the first book," I lied. Of course I knew the story to be based on a very much alive and aloof man.

Still, I wanted to answer him. "I guess he is nothing like the books. The Harry in them is way too arrogant. If the real Harry were anything like him, then we would have known who he is. Such an ego would not be able to keep itself out of the headlines. I would imagine him a much more selfless and giving man. To give yourself so wholly to the cause of saving the people around you… That takes a special kind of man in here," I said touching my chest. "And not the all powerful fool from the books who solves problems with muscle. I think the real Harry to be loving, with love for all things at the centre of his being."

He nodded thoughtfully. "That is actually a rather good answer."

After that he relaxed again. It really was strange for him to take such an interest in what I thought of a character from a book.

The kettle boiled and I made us both a cup of tea. He drank his with only milk. Mine had a single spoon of sugar.

We spoke of nothing in particular for another hour. I think he hungered for conversation as much as I did.

"I really must get to bed," I said after giving a loud yawn.

He checked his watch, but I could see the red in his eyes. "It is rather late. We wouldn't want you scaring the children tomorrow, now, would we?" There was a faint twinkle in his tired eyes.

"I think they're scared enough as it is," I agreed.

He leaned forward. My heart beat rapidly and loudly in my chest. Then his lips met mine. It was soft and gentle. Then it was gone.

"I really enjoyed tonight," Henry whispered, his eyes mere inches from mine.

I nodded, too dumbstruck by my first kiss to say a word.

He stood and walked to the door. I followed in a trance. Before he could open the door I pulled him down for another, slightly deeper kiss. "Good night, Henry," I said opening the door.

He placed a tender hand on my cheek and then walked out. I tried to close the door as the red taillights of his car vanished around a corner.

I wanted to sleep, but was denied by the sudden appearance of my next door neighbour. A young irritating woman working with me at school.

"Did that guy just drop you off in a Ferrari!" Samantha squealed. "My god, Ginny! How did you bag such a rich guy?"

"Rich?" I asked. Henry had never come off as being rich. He seemed so relaxed and humble. "I'm not sure about that. He's just a very nice guy."

Samantha strode through my door muttering, "Just a nice guy," in mock imitation of my voice. She held up a closed fist and lifted a finger. "One, he is definitely rich." She raised another. "Two, he is extremely handsome. Three, he is not even old. I mean rich and young. Four, he is single?" It came out as a question.

I nodded. "Martha told me he is single and has been living alone in town for a year."

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow. "Ok. Four, he is single. Five, he is very rich… Oh did I mention that. Never mind, that counts double."

I fell back onto my bed. "He dances like a summer's breeze," I sighed happily.

"Six…" Samantha began. "Oh dear me, you really have fallen hard, haven't you?"

I nodded dumbly.

Samantha shook her head tried to speak, but gave up on me as a lost cause and left.

I rolled onto my side and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Thanks for reading. I hope this was an enjoyable first chapter. Hopefully the next few chapters will be up with the next week or so. _

_As always, let me know what you thought._


	2. Of Books and Parents

_A/N Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it._

_This is a short story by the way, only 4 maybe 5 chapters._

_Thanks once again to Ginny Guerra for finding all my horrible mistakes. Thank you!_

I parked my car in front of the school and there appeared to be more cars than people in the small town. Of course, this was the best, albeit only, primary school for miles around. For a good high school, apart from Hogwarts, parents would need to send their kids to boarding schools.

Slowly I slid out from behind the wheel to stand. Some of the mothers were eyeing me with either disgust, envy or even a hint of lust. Theirs stares unsettled me, but I bore it as best I could. Sitting within the confines of the car was not an option for me.

I walked away from the car and went to stand on the lawn. The sun shone brightly and I squinted as I tried to locate the small classroom that was Ginny's. For a brief moment I thought I saw a flash of her red hair by one of the windows. I still could not fathom the date last night. It was just so unexpected, but wonderful.

Closing my eyes I could still smell the faint scent of her sweet shampoo, the touch of her moist lips against mine. I exhaled, wishing Ginny were in my arms, and opened my eyes.

The mothers were still ogling me. This time I definitely saw more than envy. I turned back to the school and prayed for the something to happen. My wish was granted.

The bell rang, and within minutes, cute little missiles with bags on their backs came bursting out the front door. They were followed closely by Miss Weasley, my girlfriend. Was she? Since the kiss last night, I had not seen her, but I had seen it in her eyes and felt it in her kiss. I was sure she had me marked as hers.

Ignoring some of the mothers who moved towards her, she walked straight towards me. "Hi," she smiled.

I leaned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Like the night before, her lips were smooth and moist. Her hair smelled of the same sweet scent. Strawberry? I did not know, nor did I care. I loved it.

"Hi," I breathed out when I pulled away. "How was class today?"

"Great," she replied, throwing her arms around my neck. Her striking brown eyes gave me their undivided attention. "Are those mothers trying to steal you?" She did not look away.

"A few of them," I grinned. My muscles still ached from all the smiling. I couldn't blame them; they were not used to being used. "Though I had eyes only for the red haired girl in that classroom." I pointed to a row of windows I thought to be her classroom.

"You saw me?" She asked surprised. "I stood by the window watching you and the clock. Each second felt like an hour."

"Only an hour," I teased. "Ginny, I am insulted. To me those seconds felt like lifetimes."

She shook her head, and her red hair swayed out about mesmerising me. Her soft laugh and quiet voice brought me back. "Henry, what am I going to do with a liar like you?"

"You could…" My reply was cut off by a loud screeching voice.

"Ginny!" the high pitched sound called from next to us. I was forced to let go of Ginny. Turning away, I saw a very excited young woman coming towards us. "Is this the guy?" she asked as her eyes flicked hungrily towards my car. I really needed to get rid of it.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Samantha, this is Henry. And yes, he is the guy who visited me last night."

"A pleasure to meet a friend of Ginny's," I replied shaking her hand. I did not know if she was a friend, but I thought it best not to tell her to mind her own business.

The new girl eyed me up and down openly. Instead of trying to talk to this girl, I looked around at the few mothers who were still waiting for their children. A few of them, I noticed, were talking between themselves, while pointing in our direction every few minutes. At least they were more discrete.

My picking up Ginny after school would be the main gossip around the village for the next few weeks.

As Ginny and Samantha kept talking, we inched our way towards the car. If Ginny's short answers and quick glances in my direction were any indication, she was just as anxious as me to get away.

My fingers touched the smooth paint of my car as I listened to Samantha drone on about who knows what. My mind drifted and I wondered again, as I did often, if I shouldn't just sell the Ferrari. It drew way too much attention. Still I loved the lines and the pleasure I got from driving. Ginny seemed to like it as well, and I did promise her a chance to drive it.

"Bye, Ginny. Bye, Henry," Samantha said at last.

"See you," I waved friendly before she walked away.

With her gone, I returned my attention to Ginny.

"Insufferable woman," the fiery Weasley grumbled. "She can't leave things alone."

"She does talk a lot," I agreed.

Ginny crossed her arms, still angry. "Enough of her." Then her eyes sparkled. "What do you have planned?"

"Planned?" I laughed. "Nothing, really. I was just hoping to spend a pleasant day walking around in the hopes of getting to know you."

"Sounds great to me," she beamed.

"First," I glanced around with mock suspicion. "We better get away from all these staring people before we give them too much to gossip about."

She placed her hand under her chin as she made to consider my words. Her mouth opened to say something, then she closed it with a blush. "Let's go," she grinned up at me.

I needed no urging, and as soon as we were both in the car. The engine roared to life and I drove us out of town.

I'd of course had this in mind. A small picnic basket lay hidden in a small secluded park I found once during a long walk through the forest. It bordered the Forbidden Forest, but magical creatures stayed away.

The drive did not take long. I parked at the entrance to the park and nearly leapt out with excitement. The weather was perfect, neither hot nor cold.

"I've never been here," Ginny said in awe as she spun round beneath the tall trees while looking up.

I followed her excited walk. I placed my hands in my pockets as I studied her with awe. How could a single person hold so much energy?

"This place is very calming and few people ever come to hike here," I said. She came towards me and wrapped herself around my arm.

"It's lovely," she said looking up at me.

"It is," I agreed, then paused making as if I was considering something. "I think if I…" I let the words trail off as I bent down to remove a well camouflaged blanket from atop the picnic basket.

"Henry!" She almost shouted. "I thought you had nothing planned."

"I lied," I grinned.

She pouted for a short while. Then her heart warming smile returned and she stood on tiptoes to give me a quick kiss. "I'll let that one slip this time." Her eyes grew stern. "But be warned!" Her finger rammed into my chest. "Never lie to me."

We both laughed, though I got the distinct impression that lying to this young woman would not be in my best interest.

"I will try to be as honest as possible," I said, immediately feeling guilty knowing that everything about me was a lie. Perhaps not everything, but a major part of me was.

The picnic was a success, I think. We laughed and joked until the sun began to threaten the horizon. Then we spent the rest of the evening in Mike's Coffee shop discussing everything we did not in the park.

HGHGHG

The week passed in a blur. Between school and Henry, I hardly had time for myself, though I was definitely not complaining. Before I knew it the weekend had arrived and this weekend held an important event. It was still early Saturday morning when I arrived at the Burrow. The loud pop was the only sign of my appearance.

"Hi, Mum," I greeted as I walked into the kitchen. My mother was hard at work in the kitchen. It was the monthly family lunch this afternoon and that meant a lot of Weasleys. Apart from my six brothers, there were now five wives. Hermione, though not an official Weasley, could also be added to those numbers. She and Ron were engaged.

"Can you knead the dough, please?" my mother asked, not looking up from her cooking.

I rolled up my sleeves without complaint and began to work the dough. The kitchen was a disaster area around my small workspace. In contrast, my mother knew what she was doing and managed to work with everything perfectly in place. I grumbled to myself as another puff of flower coated my shirt and not the table. I had to be the amateur who kept knocking things over as I worked.

"I've never seen eye to eye with this dough," I mumbled under my breath as my hands came away covered with a sticky mass of ingredients.

My mother came over, gave the table and my mess one look before saying. "You need more flour, dear."

She made to leave, but then she sniffed the air a few times. "Are you wearing perfume, Ginny?" She asked incredulously. Her voice held no scorn, just honest surprise as I'd never been one for such things.

"I…" it was no use lying. "Yes."

She stopped working and turned to study me. Her eyes glinted knowingly. "Boy?"

"Not a boy, more like a man," I said trying to gain some dignity.

Her eyes glinted with excitement "And did you buy this for him?"

I rolled my eyes. "No," then I muttered. "He bought it for me."

"Ah," she smiled coming closer to smell the air again. "He's got good taste."

"I know," I sighed, before catching myself. My mother laughed.

"Anyone we know?" my father asked. I jumped at the sound of his voice; I had not seen or heard him come in.

I frowned; this was coming out rather more quickly than I had hoped. "I'm sure you don't know him."

My father smiled. "A name would be nice," he said as he sat down in his usual kitchen chair. "I mean what's the harm in a name."

I bit my lip. "Henry Lotter," I forced out at last, feeling my cheeks heat. "Just don't…"

"Who's Henry Lotter?" Ron asked walking into the kitchen. Hermione came in close behind him.

"… tell my brothers," I added in defeat.

"Your sister's boyfriend," my mother said loudly. I groaned.

Ron collapsed onto a chair. "Poor bloke," he muttered.

"Ron," Hermione said with a glare. Then she focused on me and her entire face lit up like a Christmas tree. "This is so exciting." She ran around and hugged me tightly. "My, you do smell good. Did you buy this to seduce him?" she whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear. I wanted to shout.

"Henry bought it for her," my father said as he turned his newspaper over.

"Thanks, dad," I muttered.

"Think nothing of it, Ginny. I mean, what are fathers for?"

Hermione pulled back at last. "So, when do we get to meet this guy?" she asked eagerly, barely able to contain her joy.

"Well…" I stuttered. "I was hoping that he could join us for lunch today."

Ron's eyebrows rose. "You must be serious if you are bringing him round here."

My father chuckled as he discarded his paper. "Either that or she hates him."

"Dad!" I almost shouted. I managed to reign myself in. "He is a gentleman and I care for him deeply."

Ron snorted. "Let's see how much Fred and George care for him."

"Ron!" Hermione mouthed again as she swatted him the newspaper my father had discarded.

My mother continued as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "Of course he can come today."

"Thanks, Mum!" I grinned. "Oh, can we just move the lunch to a dinner and…" I grew nervous again. The next words came out in a rush. "Could you hide all the magical items? He is a Muggle, and we need to drive down from where I live."

"Of course, dear," my mother said calmly. "Just tell us what time you'll be here and the house will be ready."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "That would give us just enough time…"

"Ronald Weasley!" I shouted, while raising my wand. He flinched. "If you as much as lay one magical finger on Henry, I swear I'll…" I floundered, but my stare and silence must have filled the gap admirably. "Swear it!"

He held up a hand. "I swear, Ginny."

I relaxed and let my wand arm drop. "Thank you, Mum," I said, my good mood returning. "I think we should be here by six."

With that I popped out of existence and back into my flat.

I dropped onto the bed and nervously reached towards the phone. Something I was still getting used to. I dialled Henry's number from memory. I only had to wait a single ring before he picked up.

"Henry here, how can I help?" the familiar voice of my boyfriend answered.

"Henry!" I said loudly and nervously. "It's Ginny."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, probably wondering why I called so late.

"Oh, I've been up for awhile, but I had to talk to my mother." I paused. There was no reason to delay the inevitable. "Henry, would you like to go to my parents' for dinner tonight."

There was a moment's pause. "Ok," he said without conviction.

"We don't have to. I mean, this can wait if you're not ready."

"No, I would love to go," he replied sounding a bit more like his old self. "The question just caught me off guard."

"Are you sure? I mean it really isn't any trouble."

"Ginny, I would like nothing more than to meet the people that made you into the wonderful woman you are today."

"Thank you, Henry."

There was a short pause before he spoke again. "What time should I pick you up?"

"Now," I answered. "It is going to be quite the long drive."

"How long is long?" he asked

This was the next part I dreaded. "Long enough for you to have to pack an overnight bag, since I doubt you'll want to drive back tonight."

"That far?" He whistled. "Right, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Henry," I said.

"Yeah, Ginny."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"It really is nothing."

"See you," I said and listened just long enough for his reply before I hung up.

My head fell back against the wall.

It took only a few minutes for my mind to catch up with reality. When it did, I found myself hurrying about to pack everything needed for the trip.

HGHGHG

I pulled up outside her flat and went to knock on the door. Ginny opened so quickly, I was sure she had been waiting for me.

She gave me and excited kiss. "Are you sure about this?" She asked pulling away.

I had heard the concern in her voice over the telephone, but now I could see it in her eyes.

"Are your parents nice?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Are your brothers good people?" I asked again.

"Yes," she replied slightly more tentatively.

"Are they going to try and prank me, or give me a talk, or both?"

She huffed in annoyance, but nodded all the same.

"Well then, what seems to be the problem?"

"Problem!" She said loudly. "They'll chase you away."

I shrugged. "Perhaps, but you keep telling me how wonderful they are. So how can their pranks be anything more than harmless fun?"

She gave me a knowing look. "Just wait until you see what they do before you call it harmless."

I shook my head grinning. "I guess we better get going then."

We climbed into the car and began the longish trip through England.

The first hour went quickly as she described the various personalities that made her family. They all seemed rather unique people.

Eventually, we fell into a comfortable silence. She bent down and retrieved a book from her bag. I closed my eyes for the briefest of seconds until I remembered I was actually driving.

She flipped the well read book open and I had to resist the urge to just throw it out the window. I bit back a comment as curiosity got the better of me. I really wanted to hear what nonsense the author sprouted.

"Why don't you read aloud," I asked.

A look of pure horror crossed her face. "Aloud?"

"Sure, then I can at least be part of what you're reading."

She looked down again letting her hair fall to cover her already red cheeks. "But you don't even know the story," she tried one more time.

"I'm sure you can fill in some details," I smiled.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You asked for it."

_Mary ran from an ugly wart-covered man with a dark cloak. Sickly green light struck the ground all around her as she bolted out the front door._

_He swooped down like an eagle. From where, Mary did not know. Harry tackled the man and with a single powerful strike he knocked the man unconscious._

_Then Harry stood and heroically ran towards the next Death Eater._

I swooped down like a what? I cried in my mind. Honestly, did this author really think battles were about running around and saving witches at the last moment? The only time I did that was to save a girl from Tom Riddle's diary, and I would not have described my actions as anything other than clumsy.

"What you thinking?" Ginny asked. I had not noticed her stop reading.

I gave her a quick look. "Just trying to picture this Harry swooping down like an eagle." I shook my head. "Seems rather farfetched."

"I guess," she shrugged. "But this is Harry."

Not wanting her to see the look on my face, I turned to look out my window. If only she knew how normal the real Harry was. Well I could do magic. To her I guess that was something special.

She read more of the battle at Hogwarts.

_Voldemort, red eyes and snakelike face, stared at Harry, who stood calmly before him. _

Calmly, I frowned. Who could stand before Tom and be calm? The few times I met him were probably the most frightening moments of my life.

I heard Ginny's voice continue melodically beside me. I loved hearing her voice; I hated hearing lies about myself.

_Harry, light on his feet, floated over the muddy ground in the misty forest. His breathing barely audible, his heart calm in his chest. This was who he was, the hunter of Voldemort. The Boy-Who-Lived held no fear and he had no compassion for the beast out in the mist._

The car swerved as the words struck me.

"What!" Ginny shouted.

I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. "Sorry, rabbit on the road," I lied quickly.

She spun round in her seat to look back.

"Don't worry. The furry little thing is fine," I smiled. I was not, but then again I've never been.

I was fuming inside. How could this author write that I had no compassion? No fear I can understand, I could hide that well. No compassion! I wanted to shout.

Only then did I notice Ginny staring at me. "What's wrong, Henry?"

"The story doesn't make sense, that's all," I replied.

She nodded. "I told you it would be to confusing."

"Not the plot. The fact that this Harry could not be compassionate."

She stared at me with wide eyes of utter confusion. "He is facing the darkest wizard known to man. The man who killed his parents and most of his friends."

I shrugged. I had no reply. How could she understand I was not a murderer? I killed one man. Not the hundreds of this story. I disarmed, I stunned. Even Voldemort did not deserve the Killing Curse which rebounded from my spell that had ended his life. No man had the right to take the life of another, even if indirectly.

_The forest was silent. Harry's feet made no sound. A jet of green shot towards him and he ducked casually to the side, unfazed by the travelling beam of death._

It was then that I decided not to listen anymore. I could still feel the terror upon feeling the air warp next to my face as Voldemort's curse nearly brushed my cheek. Death Eaters surrounded me; their taunting laughter still filled my nightmares.

My foot pressed down a little harder on the pedal. The car gradually began to pick up speed. I weaved between the various cars moving slowly on the road. Ginny, too spellbound by the book, did not look up.

I wanted to scream. Like always, I held it in.

HGHGHG

_Voldemort crumpled to the ground before Harry's feet. The deed was done. The man was dead. Harry prodded the body roughly with his foot, then he turned and strode out of the forest cloaked in mist._

I looked at Harry, hoping he would comment at the ending. He said nothing. His eyes were focused on the road before him. He looked so much older all of a sudden. The charming playful look of the week before had left his face. To me he looked almost troubled.

I placed a tender hand on his leg. "Thinking about your nightmares?" I asked. I knew him well enough by now to know he had issues.

"I guess," he replied not looking at me. His hand dropped from the steering wheel to cover mine. "Perhaps you've read enough for today."

He glanced in my direction to give me a smile, it waned quickly.

"So what would you rather talk about?" I asked, closing the book.

"I think you should give me better directions," he pointed. "We're almost there."

"Oh," I froze in sudden panic. I'd never driven to The Burrow before. Fortunately, Muggles were rather good with their signs, and within a few minutes the flat tarred road turned into a familiar gravel lane that meandered to the Burrow. It only took a few minutes to reach the familiar form of my parents' home.

He parked by the front gate and a cloud of dust enveloped the car. The haphazard structure loomed before us.

As the cloud of dust settled around the car, I watched as he stared at the house. He suddenly looked very worried. "Perhaps this isn't such a good idea." I was shocked to hear a slight tremble in his voice.

I squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It will be fine, Henry." He did not look any better, but he agreed since we were already here.

HGHGHG

The day had been long and suspenseful as we sat waiting for the arrival of Henry and Ginny. The wait finally ended. I stood from my seat as a dark reddish maroon car came into view. My eyebrows rose, and my jaw dropped open slowly.

"Ginny, you little minx!" I ended up shouting in shock.

Mrs Weasley gave me a sharp look. "Hermione," she said angrily.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs Weasley." I flushed. "It's just…" My finger pointed at the car, "that's a Ferrari."

"A Fire Fairy?" Mr Weasley asked perking up.

I shook my head in wonder at how wizards seemed unable to say Muggle words. Even if what they repeated sounded nothing like the original word. "A Fer-ra-ri," I said more slowly. "They make some of the most expensive Muggle cars."

Ron looked grumpy as he always did when others' wealth was brought up, even now, when between him and myself, we were making a tidy sum. In a few months we would be able to buy a house.

They stopped only to disappear as the cloud of dust following them enveloped the car.

Mrs Weasley stood. "I guess we should go down to welcome them."

I made my way onto the front lawn. Ron gripped my hand as we stood to wait.

When the dust settled down a very energetic and bubbly Ginny leapt out of the car and hurried towards us.

Looking at her, I realised that this was more than a passing fling. Of course, this was to be expected since Ginny would never date someone unless she thought him to be at least equal to the venerable Harry Potter. Though I was holding my breath about the latter, such cars usually came with big egos. I crossed my arms in preparation of a confrontation. What if the man took advantage of sweet innocent Ginny? I felt for the wand strapped to my forearm.

Ginny was already hugging her mother when a mop of black hair emerged slowly from the far side of the car. He stood and closed his door. The car beeped and the hazards flashed.

I must say, Mr Weasley did a good job of not drooling over the car and the flashing lights.

Henry walked around wearing a very relaxed and warm smile. Despite trying to look calm, I noticed the underlying tension in his gait. He also rubbed at his forehead before running his hands through his hair in obvious apprehension.

"Mum, Dad," Ginny spoke when he reached her side. "I'd like you to meet Henry," and turning to Henry, she continued, "Henry, my parents."

"A pleasure, Mr and Mrs Weasley," he said in a voice I did not expect from such a rich man. There was no overbearing presence, no loud voice or looks of disapproval of having to spend time with less blessed people.

Then they were before me. "This is Hermione Granger, my best friend and future sister-in-law."

He gave me a curious glance, almost as if he expected something from me. It lasted only the briefest of moments before his green eyes softened considerably and began to shine. "Nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Hi," was all I managed as his gaze lingered on me for a second more.

Then they moved off to say hi to Ron. What was it about the man? He drew me in and I knew I would like him. For some reason I could not get over the fact that he looked vaguely familiar.

The group began to move towards the house. I pulled Ginny back. "You really do know how to pick them," I muttered in a low voice.

"He is a dream," she sighed. "Isn't he?"

I giggled with her. "I give you my permission to like him."

"I think I'm way past that, Hermione."

I gave her one glance and knew her words to be nothing more than the honest truth.

"Bloody hell!" a familiar pair of voices cried out together.

Everyone spun round. Fred and George stood staring at the car.

"Ginny!" Fred shouted.

"We approve," George continued.

"Most definitely, Fred."

"Any man with a beauty like this is fine by us."

Ginny stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "What is it with everyone and that car?"

I burst out laughing. I leaned towards her and whispered. "That is just about the most expensive car a man can buy."

"Oh," she replied. "Oh!" Her eyes went wide.

Henry came to stand next to Ginny and he placed a hand on her shoulder. The touch looked to be very gentle. "I told you that you knew nothing about cars."

He grinned at me. "On our first date she asked if she could drive it back."

I gasped, then laughed. "You didn't, Ginny?"

"Hermione!" She said grumpily.

"You honestly asked to drive that? I can't believe you!" I couldn't help it. I was clutching my stomach from the pain.

"I think we should go talk to the twins since they seem more normal," Ginny huffed leading Henry away.

"You can't even drive!" When I caught my breath, I glanced up at a very concerned Ron.

"Hermione," He shook his head.

HGHGHG

I love these people, I honestly do. I just could not help feel my world growing very small. Ginny had told me she had six brothers. It is, however, something you have to experience to understand.

Take a mother and father on a good day. I've heard that's frightening enough. Now take that feeling of fear, then add six brothers worth of stares. Not bad enough? Add five wives and a girlfriend. I think you can begin to comprehend what I'm going through. Well we're not there yet. They are all witches and wizards!

Sitting at the dining room table I began to wish that I was the Harry from the books, all powerful and charming.

"So, Henry," one of the brothers leaned forwards to ask. "What is it that you do for a living?"

"Ah, starting with the easy ones," I laughed to allow myself time to study my memories. This was the oldest, Bill. He was a curse breaker and married to Fleur, the Champion from Beauxbatons, also a curse breaker. I doubted I would want to cross them.

"I am an independent consultant, but things are a bit quiet at the moment."

Bill's eyes narrowed. "Sounds more like code for unemployed."

I could imagine him thinking me a spoilt rich kid.

"Unemployed?" I grinned. "At the moment, yes."

He sat back at my blunt and honest reply. "At least you're admitting it."

I shrugged and took another bite of my dinner. I knew I should be telling them that I'm a wizard. I just did not want to hurt, Ginny. That secret was something I would need to tell her when we were alone again.

"Play any sports?" Ron asked.

"Ah, not at the moment, but I do jog and cycle nearly every day." I might have mentioned Quidditch, but the known problem made that impossible.

Charlie moved in. "A man who looks after his body. At least you're not completely lazy." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I keep myself busy with larger beasts." He added proudly. Ginny had told me that Charlie worked in a zoo for extremely large and dangerous animals. Knowing them now, I only needed one guess – dragons.

It was something to be proud of. I only had to evade a dragon once, and then it was just to get to a Horcrux out of Gringotts. I glanced at Bill, and wondered how much trouble Gringotts employees got in to for my escapade. His clothes were a bit worn and Fleur looked very tired.

"I've only had one rather uncomfortable experience, with a large lizard," I replied. "Thing tried to trample me to death and have me for dinner."

Charlie laughed at this, no doubt imagining me being trampled by a dragon.

"Ginny here tells me you like a good prank," one twin asked. I was reasonably sure the voice belonged to George.

"My father and godfather were obsessive pranksters. They had the headmaster and nearly every teacher up in arms," I answered.

This comment got a reproachful look from Ginny's mother. The twins, however, looked ecstatic. Their eyes already gleamed with new, Muggle safe, pranks. Then it hit me like a Bludger and I felt the real fool. They were the owners of the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, a company of which I was forty-nine percent owner. Actually they used to be Sirius's shares, since he had invested in the struggling pair just after they opened shop in Diagon Alley.

I sat dumbfounded at my complete lack of piecing anything together. I bet mister perfect Harry from the books would not even have blinked before putting two and two together.

It hurt me to admit, but I was not good enough for Ginny. She was hoping to spend her time with a perfect guy. The guy was Harry from her novels. Not me, the fool of a man who barely managed to defeat Voldemort.

I was brought back to reality by a gentle hand touching my leg. My own covered hers. I felt warmth spreading through my body at the look of pure concern on her face. I gave a poor attempt at a smile.

"Where did you go to school?" Hermione asked. From the question and a few other small oddities, or rather normalities, I assumed her to be a Muggleborn.

"Home schooled." My reply was quick and truthful. "I got accepted into Cambridge, though I never went."

Her eyes were wide saucers. "You never went!" She said incredulously. "What I wouldn't give to go there."

"If you need a reference, I can pull a few strings," I answered.

She turned suddenly eager. "That would be…" Ron appeared totally lost. If there was any doubt before, Ron's reaction sealed it in my mind. They were magical. "Oh, that would have been nice, but I've got a great job already." Even as the words left her mouth, a sense of loss accompanied them.

"There's no rush," I continued. "The offer stands come what may."

Hermione's spirits returned. "I appreciate that, Henry. Thank you."

Ginny squeezed my leg in thanks.

Dinner ended rather abruptly, but I would not say that I was upset. I really needed to get away from the small confines of that kitchen.

HGHGHG

Harry was fitting in better than I had imagined. He talked comfortably with Hermione. They both liked studying, and as I stood beside Harry while they spoke, I began to feel ashamed at my total lack of understanding of all things Muggle.

We moved towards my older brothers. Again he slipped into a very casual and in depth conversation. Bill and Charlie did a very good job of discussing their work while keeping magical references out of the conversation. By the time we left to talk to the twins, my oldest brothers held what looked like a grudging respect for him. I beamed proudly.

The twins came nearer with four mugs of Butterbeer. "So, Mr Lotter," Fred said in a low conspiratorial voice as he handed Henry one mug. The other he gave to me.

George leaned in, but I had eyes only for the cup in Henry's hand. "Do you have any available funds for a business venture?"

"George!" I said through gritted teeth. "You can't ask things like that!"

Harry chuckled, and he placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. "I might just have a few spare pounds lying around in want of a good investment."

She rounded on me. "Henry, I will not have you intimidated by my brothers."

His green eyes sparkled with amusement. "They seem like good enough guys," he replied with a mischievous grin. I sensed he knew something I was not privy to.

He faced the twins again. "Ginny here tells me you are already running a successful business."

They nodded with pride. "Mum thought us mad, but there really is a decent market for pranksters like us," Fred spoke up.

Henry nodded thoughtfully. "Any partners in this business I should know about?"

George glanced at Fred and then at me. My intense gaze must have told him what to say. Since they weren't going to say, I said, "yes, they have a silent partner already."

"Very silent," George huffed. "Apart from the start up capital, we've not heard from him ever."

Fred shrugged. "From then on he's just reinvested the profits into the business."

I decided to speak up again. "The man obviously wants the shop to succeed, so I doubt he will look kindly upon another investor treading on his toes." I glared at the twins for trying to extort money out of my boyfriend.

Henry patted my arm. "Well, if you guys need assistance…" he glanced at me with a grin. "You know where to find me." He stared down at the mug in his hand as he swirled the contents around. With his other hand he searched inside his pocket. I eyed him curiously as he set his cup down to search in the other pocket. He looked bemused. "I usually carry a card with me," he sounded apologetic. "Do you perhaps have pen and paper where I can write down my details?"

"Of course," Fred said with glee. He fumbled around as George placed his drink down to scavenge for writing materials as well.

"Let me," Henry said politely as he took the cup Fred was holding.

Henry moved too smoothly, too quickly. I smelled a set up. Growing respect and realisation dawned on me as I barely noticed him slip something into the drink. I only saw the movement due to my suspicions, even then I was left wondering if he had actually done anything.

Fred found a pen and paper, probably conjured, and wrote down Henry's details. The same ones I could have given to that brother of mine. Henry casually gave the cup back. The only real give away was the sparkle in his eyes.

"I think we should go have a talk with your parents," he said as he took my drink. "They are dying to have a real talk."

I eyed him with curiosity, though I said nothing. We walked towards my parents. Almost there he said loudly. "Our drinks," with a shake of his head he walked back to the table where the twins still stood conversing. With expert precision he bumped them aside, casually swapped my drink with George's and walked back with the only drink not drugged. He handed it to me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Mum," I said when we finally reached them.

"Ginny, at last," she said with her motherly charm. "You look radiant," she whispered to me softly.

I blushed. "Thanks, Mum," I replied. Beside me, Henry fell into a relaxed conversation with my father, something about cars and engines. My mother kept me too busy to actually overhear.

"He seems like a rather nice guy," she said. I nodded dumbly, while watching Henry talk. There was an element of unease to his posture. His eyes always scanned the world and people around him. Still, he managed to keep up a polite and interested conversation.

"I doubt I deserve him," I agreed with my mother. "I mean, I'm nothing more than a stupid girl who reads novels in her spare time." I sighed. "And here this man comes riding into my life."

I faced her again, only to notice the tenderness in her gaze. "I hope he lives up to your expectations."

I grinned, no doubt stupidly. "He already surpasses anything I've ever dreamed about."

I noticed a slight shift in his posture, almost like he wanted to turn towards me. Instead he answered a question from my father. Had he heard what I said?

My mother had slightly misty eyes. I knew she had been waiting years for me to finally meet someone.

I dropped my voice so only she could hear. "I think I love him, Mother."

"Of course you do, dear," she answered.

I wanted to reply, but a loud burp cut it off. "Fred!" My mother said angrily. "This is no time for your nonsense."

"Sorry," a pale faced Fred replied. Immediately, he doubled over clutching his stomach. I did my best to keep back a laugh.

Henry just turned and gave my brother a concerned, innocent, look. "Do you need a doctor?" he asked. "That does not look pleasant."

I bit my lip hard. Fred waved him off. "Too much pudding," he said.

Then George's nose began to bleed. "Fred!" he said loudly. "You prat."

"What?" A suffering Fred asked without looking at his twin.

"You gave him the wrong…" He could say no more as he bolted to the bathroom to stop the flow. Fred followed quickly on his heals. Half clutching his stomach, half trying to keep himself moving. This only helped him trip over two small tables.

Everyone but myself and Henry looked on with concern. Then I burst out laughing. When I noticed the look of pure innocence on Henry's face I nearly collapsed. My stomach hurt and I was sure that I would soon faint from lack of oxygen.

I just managed to gather myself when the pair hobbled back into the room. They looked much better. Their eyes darted towards me.

"Ginny!" Fred said loudly.

George took a step towards me. "I think our little sister has been helping the enemy." They smiled predatorily at Henry.

I grinned and wrapped my arm around Henry's waist. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. I mean the enemy has enough wits about him to look after himself."

Henry chuckled as he took my drink, lifted it, and said, "Cheers," before drinking.

Fred looked ashen. "My dear brother."

"I'm afraid you're right," George nodded. "We've been had!"

Henry slipped out from my grip and gave a slight bow. "I told you about my heritage." He glanced at me. "Though Ginny here only gave me half an hour to prepare." He gave Fred and apologetic smile. "Laxative really was my only option."

Fred shot his brother a look. "We need to add this to…" he trailed off as the pair began to discuss a whole new line of pranks. I shuddered at the poor unfortunate souls who would encounter them.

I glanced back at my mother, her expression unreadable. It appeared midway between anger and grudging respect.

"Would you like to take a look at the garden?" I asked. "It is warm out tonight."

HGHGHG

Henry and Ginny slipped out the back door after they said farewell to the Weasleys who would not be staying the night. Ron had disappeared into the kitchen and would probably be in there for some time. Mr and Mrs Weasley went up to bed.

I wrapped a blanket around myself and lay down on the couch.

Henry, I liked him.

I snuggled closer to the pillow. His messy black hair and green eyes made for a very attractive young man.

Being the witch I am, I studied the man intently throughout the night. He was shy, though he hid it admirably. He was well educated, but had not continued studying after school. He was well connected, but did not have a full time job. He did not need to work, though fancy cars were never much of an indication.

He had not glanced around in awe or confusion at The Burrow. In fact, he had not said a word. That really did not make sense; the few Muggleborn witches and wizards who came to The Burrow all stared in wonder at the construction. I shrugged. Having never seen magic, he probably just assumed some fancy building technique. No, that was not right, he should have said something.

The more I considered the night, the less his actions made sense. He talked to Bill and Charlie, though never mentioning anything about the completely incorrect statements they made. Charlie had his zoo in the wrong part of London. Bill had placed Gringotts in Trafalgar Square. Percy, worst of all, had told Henry he worked for the Ministry and had an office in Buckingham Palace.

I sat up. The answer had stared me in the face the whole evening. Henry was a wizard and he knew the Weasleys were as well.

Then why lie?

For Ginny's sake I hoped it was only because he had met her in a Muggle town and had thought her a Muggle. I sincerely hoped it was the case.

Fear gripped me, and so I snuck out the back door to look out for Ginny.

HGHGHG

"It really is a lovely night," I said softly. My head was leaning against his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around me.

"Ginny," he spoke after a lengthy silence.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want to show you something important tomorrow." The words came out slowly and I could sense his trepidation.

To my credit, I did not flinch. Instead I relaxed into his arms. "Is this something bad?"

I felt his chest vibrate from a laugh. "I guess that depends on how you look at it."

"It's fine, Henry," I interjected. "If it is something that hurts you, then you don't have to tell me."

He wrapped his arm around me tighter. "I need to show you," he said, his whisper barely audible.

"I hope we can…" I wanted to ask if we could Apparate. He pulled away from me slightly. "Drive again," I finished pathetically.

He grinned almost knowingly at me.

"I love that car!" I replied earnestly. "And I will get my chance at driving it!"

"Sure," he chuckled. "You will need to get a license first."

I gave him my best glare. "I'll get it sooner than you can imagine."

He made no reply. Instead we lay down on the grass embankment and stared up at the stars above.

This mystery was getting to me. I was the kind of person who needed to know. For that reason alone they could not keep me from the battle at Hogwarts. My only regret was that no one ever saw Harry. He had been there, he had killed Voldemort.

I sighed. Harry was a myth running around in my head. Beside me lay a real man, kind and gentle. He could make me laugh as hard as the twins at their best. I rolled my head to the side to study him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing soft. I really did love him.

"So, what do you want to show me?" I asked.

Those green eyes opened again. His expression became unreadable. "A bit of history."

The tone of his reply was sombre, and I could only assume it had to do with his family. Perhaps he wanted to visit his parents' graves.

"You are fortunate," he whispered. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see at least one family whole."

I gripped his hand tighter, feeling the pain radiating from him. How much would I hurt had I lost my parents?

HGHGHG

"Good night," I whispered to Ginny. The door closed and she disappeared behind it. All I was left with was an image of her glowing eyes and warm smile. That and a blanket and pillow.

It was a warm night and so I asked if I could just sleep on a couch. There was no point in them having to prepare a room for me. Ginny's mother had protested, but I told her that I did not want to intrude on her hospitality any more.

I liked Mrs Weasley. She acted like I always imagined my mother, warm and loving.

I found the couch in the near dark. I dropped the cushion, unfolded the blanket and sat down. I was not tired and I doubted sleep would come quickly tonight. I felt too guilty about lying to Ginny.

A pair of feet coming down the stairs drew my attention. They did not sound like someone sneaking about, so I assumed it was not Ginny.

Hermione came round the corner. I stared up at her. I knew then that she had figured something out about me. Perhaps not my identity, but perhaps my magical abilities.

"So, you are a wizard," she asked.

There was no point in denying. A Muggleborn would have found my conversation with Bill, Charlie and Percy odd.

"Yes," I answered simply. I held up a hand in my defence. "I only just found out Ginny is a witch and I plan on telling her tomorrow."

She seemed lost for words. I had probably answered her next question. "Don't hurt her, Henry."

"I will try my best, Hermione. I care for her deeply."

She studied me for a few more minutes then turned to leave.

I collapsed onto the couch. I was trapped. Ginny would need to learn what and who I was. Could she handle the news? I was her hero. Yet, I was nothing more than an ordinary wizard.

I was Harry Potter and not for the first time in my life I hated that fact.

Deciding a bit of fresh air would do me some good, I went for a walk outside. I forgot about time and distance. The Burrow was miles away when I decided to turn back.

My return did not last long. I barely had time to see the bolt of red as it struck my chest.

_A/N Thanks for reading. The next chapter will have a slightly different focus, but only for the one chapter._

Comments are always greatly appreciated :)


	3. Of Folly and Rescues

_A/N Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this different chapter._

I woke up late the next morning. Despite being anxious to be with Henry again, the warm comforting blankets held me against my will. The smell of breakfast, however, eventually managed to pull me away from my dreams.

My good mood evaporated quickly. Henry was not downstairs. I poked around the living room, took a quick peek out into the garden. Nothing. Eventually I had no choice but to go to the kitchen where my mother was preparing breakfast.

I silently made my way to the table. Sitting I tried to ask calmly. "Have you seen Henry this morning, Mum?"

My mother, busy with a pan full of bacon, stared at me in confusion. "I thought you knew that he'd left."

"Left!" I shouted in shock. "Why would he leave without telling me?"

Hermione, to her own detriment decided to walk into the kitchen at that very moment. I glared at her and she looked a bit anxious. "What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I assumed he had talked with you, that's all."

My body slumped, my mind spinning, and I barely noticed the steaming cup of tea my mother had placed before me. I guess my hands moved mechanically as I did not register drinking anything until it was empty.

"What time did he leave?" I finally managed in a voice barely audible.

Hermione answered. "Shortly after you went to bed. I heard the car start then drive off."

My mother looked forlorn. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I thought we did a good job of entertaining a Muggle." Her gentle hand rested on my shoulder.

"I did as well," I sighed. My head dropped against the table as the sickening feeling of being abandoned took over. "Does it always feel like this?"

Glancing up again, I noticed Hermione and my mother sharing glances. They shrugged. I knew the answer, of course, neither of them had ever had more than one boyfriend.

"Well," I tried for some humour. "Guess I've become the first of us to need a second boyfriend."

Hermione came to stand next to me. "Ginny, we don't even know if he left you. Perhaps this was just some kind of emergency."

"Maybe." This time I felt my eyes growing watery.

"Maybe when you get home tomorrow, you'll find him waiting for you with a nice large bunch of flowers and a good excuse."

"Better be a bloody massive one!" I said straightening. My wand was in my hand an instant later and the incantation for my little bats on the tip of my tongue.

I stewed my thoughts over until my father came bustling into the room.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" My mother asked. My father was flustered and almost out of breathe.

"Dumbledore has called an emergency meeting of the Order. We need to be there in a few minutes."

"I'm coming," I said slightly quicker and more forcibly than Hermione. I really could use the distraction at the moment.

My mother was about to give me her usual look. "I'm an adult!" I said before her mouth could open to tell me that I was too young.

My father came round to touch her shoulder. "She is old enough and we promised her that when she was of age she could come along."

She sighed. "I know, but…" Her gaze lingered on me. "I guess I never thought that my little girl would grow into a woman."

"Well I guess we should Floo to Grimmauld Place."

I grimaced, for some reason the dark gloomy place had always disturbed me. At least the place would be more cheerful than thinking of Henry.

Stepping through the fireplace, I was immediately confronted by a small group of people. I guess they were all that was left of the Order. Dumbledore stood talking to Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, in the far corner. Ron was standing with a group of Aurors. I almost smiled, he looked so grown up. So many names were not present. Professor Lupin, his wife Tonks, Mad Eye Moody...

"Move along, Ginny," Hermione's voice came from behind. I took a step further. "They really do look glum."

"They do," I replied in concern. "It's been a while since I've seen them this worried."

The Headmaster finally spared us a glance. "Ah, Arthur, Molly! So good of you to arrive so quickly."

"We came as quickly as we could. Do you mind if Hermione and Ginny join this meeting?"

His blue eyes, lacking any sparkle, studied the pair of us. I tried not to fidget under his scrutiny. "A few more members are always welcome, and I dare say, needed."

The people quickly settled down around a large table, which used to stand in the kitchen.

Dumbledore began the meeting. "I am sure all of you are wondering why I called this meeting." Heads all around the table bobbed in unison. "A small problem has arisen that requires our attention."

"Get on with it," Shacklebolt said tiredly.

"The saviour of the British people has been kidnapped and is currently being held ransom."

I inhaled sharply. He couldn't be meaning who I was thinking about; surely Harry would never be stupid enough to be caught. He was Harry Potter after all.

"How do you know this?" my father asked in his usual calm voice.

Dumbledore studied the people around the table and finally at Shacklebolt. The Minister gave a nod of approval.

"We received a memory earlier this morning."

Dumbledore removed a small bottle from his cloak and bent down to retrieve a Pensieve. "If you will follow me. I think this will let you know what we are up against."

I removed my wand, tapped the Pensieve and was immediately thrown into the memory. Before the surroundings registered, the rest of the Order began to appear in the memory beside me.

My breath caught. Kneeling in the middle of an open dungeon knelt a shirtless man wearing bloodied jeans. His face was covered with a black cloth sack. Despite it being hidden I knew his face to be downcast. He gave no hint of being in pain. There seemed little resistance left in him.

A voice resounded around the room. "Behold, Albus, we have Harry." It was a mocking voice.

The large group of Order members spread out across the room. The Aurors were searching about for signs of other people or clues as to where this dungeon could be. I did not have to be trained to know that none would be found. These people were obviously experts.

"The memory is Harry's," Dumbledore said to the people in the memory. "The manipulated voice is coming from a Muggle music player. Very ingenious."

I could not argue. It was almost the perfect means of hiding their own identity.

"He will be released once all Death Eaters on trial and those captive in Azkaban are released."

This made Harry stir, and he began to move about, fighting the bonds holding him in place. I moved a bit closer. His back and chest were covered in scars. The books never mentioned Harry ever being hurt. I bit my lip. I was being stupid, those were only books; stories written around this man before me.

"Don't worry, Harry," I whispered to the man. "We'll get a way to free you."

Almost as if he could hear me, he stopped moving. For a moment I imagined him hearing me. I was fooling myself, of course. His movements were halted because a heavily cloaked and hooded figure moved into the room.

He strode right up to Harry and kicked him roughly to the ground. I winced as Harry coughed violently, his face planted against the ground. The man bent low over the body. With a flick of his wand, Harry was pulled upwards again.

The distorted voice spoke again. "Poor Harry. Led astray for the first time by a woman. His mind so relaxed by her soft words and cute smile made him forget the most basic of charms."

The hooded man grabbed Harry's head who shouted. "It's not her fault you power…"

"Now come on, Harry," the voice chuckled. "The poor fool really is in love. Pity that love would lead to his death." The voice went silent. "Perhaps we should go find the little thing and use her to give Harry a show."

"Who is this woman," I heard Dumbledore ask the few people around him.

Shacklebolt looked dumbfounded. "He never said anything about meeting someone, and especially not falling in love."

"Poor thing," my mother whispered. "After all he's done for us, he's only found someone now."

Dumbledore turned to face my mother. "He's been too busy over the years. All his time went into finding Voldemort and ending the war."

I was fuming by this time and my heart went out to Harry. I could not help thinking of the poor woman sitting somewhere waiting for her Harry to return.

"Has he really never found anyone?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore studied us. "There has been a young woman he thought of often, though he never knew who she was." His blue eyes flicked over me for the briefest of moments, then away again. He took a deep breath. "Harry once saved a small girl from a Basilisk and the clutches of an enchanted diary."

"Me?" I shouted. "He was the one who saved me!"

The Headmaster only gave me a faint smile. "We thought it best no one knew… He has an ability that meant he alone could get to you."

I sat down on the floor. The strange voice droned on in the background. Harry Potter had saved me. I closed my eyes and tried to think back to what I remembered of that night.

Short random images flashed through my mind. The memories were long suppressed and painful. I plunged deeper into them. The Chamber was dark; the basilisk, enormous as it lay dead before me. The diary laid leaking ink beside me.

I could still remember being frightened. A warm hand had touched my shoulder. A gentle voice had whispered something to me. I had glanced up and into a face suddenly very clear.

My eyes shot open. "Henry!" I jumped to my feet in sudden hysterics. "He's Henry! Hermione!" I was trying to grab at the memory Henry.

Large hands wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me away. "Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said forcibly. "What are you shouting about?"

It was difficult to speak. My mind was a mass of confused thoughts. "Henry is Harry." I glanced about and I saw Hermione's eyes grow large.

"Of course," Hermione said aloud. "Henry's got black hair and green eyes and he is a wizard."

"What!" I rounded on my friend.

She paled and took a step back. "I figured it out last night. It was obvious since your brothers did a lousy job of being Muggles. I asked him last night and he admitted to being one," she babbled quickly.

My eyes grew to thin slits. "He said he hadn't realised you were a witch until last night, and that he was going to tell you today. I promise…" Hermione urged.

I let out a long breath of pent up frustration. My next words came out very softly, "He was going to take me somewhere today to show me something."

The distorted voice spoke again drawing our attention. "Perhaps you don't believe me, Albus. Perhaps you are thinking that this is not Harry."

The hooded figure gripped the cloth over Harry's head and I watched spellbound as the cover was pulled away.

A pair of familiar green eyes stared back at me. The mop of hair was just a tad messier than usual. I could see the pain in his eyes. The same distant pain I had witnessed frequently over the few days I've known him. It was the one that came each time the past came into a conversation.

"It's Henry," this time it was my father who spoke.

"He found you," Dumbledore whispered in awe. "He didn't even now it, but he found you." His eyes sparkled and grew misty. "I should have thought of bringing you together long ago."

Harry seemed to be looking right at me. Then a tremendous blow to the back threw him to the ground as the memory faded.

I reappeared at the table. The room was silent as I stood and walked to the bathroom. I needed some time alone.

I was almost out of the room when I heard one of the Aurors speaking. "At least they gave us a clue as to where they are keeping Harry."

I paused out of view. I did not want to go back in, but neither did I want to miss what was being said.

"Where?" The distinct voice of the Headmaster said.

"Malfoy Manor," the first man replied somewhat nervously.

"And why do you think them there?" This time it was my father who spoke.

There was a moment's silence. "I noticed a small carving in the wall. I remember it from when we investigated the premises for dark objects a few years ago."

"Are you sure?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Positive," the man replied with a bit more conviction.

The room fell silent. "What do you think, Albus?" The Minister asked.

"The property is standing empty, is it not?" Again some silence and I assumed the Aurors made some hand gesture or something. "I think we should go in to investigate."

"I agree," another one of the Aurors said. He was one of the more senior ones at the meeting. "If we strike while they think us still confused, we might catch them with their robes around ankles."

The group began to argue amongst themselves. I for one wanted to save Harry.

I knew I should've waited for the rest of the Order when two heavily set men led me down into the dungeons of the manor.

HGHGHG

I blinked a few times. The dampness chilled the air around my exposed body. The jeans I wore helped little, they were soaked. My back hurt and dried blood covered my body.

The bolt on the door slid open and a body slammed into me. Too weak to fight, I rolled onto my back.

"Hope your little girlfriend keeps you warm, Potter." The last words were spat out. "My master will be coming for a little fun later." The Death Eater chuckled as he slammed the door shut.

My head spun and the cell refused to stand still as my mind tried to take in the words the Death Eater had said. "Girlfriend?" I muttered. "Ginny wouldn't be…" I stopped mumbling when I noticed some red hair in front of my face. It was difficult to make out, but it was her shade.

"Henry… um… Harry," the familiar voice of Ginny whispered back.

I groaned and some lucidity returned with my growing fear. "What are you doing here? You should be safe behind the wards around The Burrow. They are quite spectacular, I might add." I tried to sit upright, but failed.

"Here, let me," Ginny's voice said. Her comforting hands took hold of my shoulders and helped pull me up to a sitting position. I blinked a few more times in an attempt to clear my vision.

"Please tell me this is a dream." I had this sinking feeling it was not.

I saw a bit of red hair move. "Sorry, I was…" she stopped. "I sort of got ahead of myself. I…"

I breathed in deeply. Each lungful of air helped to restore some of my strength. The adrenaline from the fear Ginny invoked was helping to bring back my wits.

With my lucidity I tried to think of an escape. The door was held by a single bolt. There had never been any indication of a lock. Though there had to be. I shook my head trying to clear it. "Did the man have a key?" I asked after I realised Ginny had gotten no further with her explanation.

Turning towards her I finally managed to get her into focus. She did not look nearly as frightened as I had suspected, then again I had always admired the strength in her. "No," she said shaking her head. "It is odd, now that you mention it."

"An oversight, I'd venture," I said trying to get to my feet. Ginny was there to help me up like before. Despite being grateful for her presence I still wished her to be miles away.

"They've beaten you to near death." I tried to smile. It must have made me look worse as her face paled. "I saw your memory." I barely managed to hear her voice.

"I'm fine, really," I tried to sound convincing. "Magic is just a bit beyond me at the moment."

"What now?" she asked.

"We open the door and swoop down upon a Death Eater like a… what was that line from the book."

"An eagle," she replied flatly, and to my everlasting joy, she blushed. "Sorry, you must think me a complete idiot."

"Just the opposite," I grinned and leaned forwards to give her a kiss. I winced at the pain. I'd forgotten my lips were split.

Her brown eyes studied my face in concern, and a gentle hand touched a few of the more tender bruises on my cheeks. "I'll get you home, Harry," she promised.

"I think you are my home," I replied.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why now? Just when I meet you this happens!"

I reached up to wipe away her tears. "These people, they have no sense of decency, nor timing."

Her tears began to diminish and her cheeks slowly turned red in anger. Her chest rose and fell as her emotions began to boil over. "If those rats lay one more finger…"

I felt a slight surge come from her and the door clicked open. This was followed by a thump outside. "Ginny?" I asked.

She did not reply. Instead she slipped beneath my shoulder to support my weight. Outside the cell she steadied me against a wall. My legs were tired and burning already.

Bending down she retrieved her wand from the Death Eater left to guard the cell. "Idiots!" She grumbled. "Leaving my wand with you." She kicked the man for good measure. I stared dumbfounded at my saviour. "What?"

"I think I'm in love," I replied.

Her face grew radiant. "When's the wedding?" She retorted.

"The moment you get me out of this building," I replied. "That is if you'll have me, Ginny Weasley."

I did not hear her reply as my legs gave in. I grimaced as the stone walls cut into my bare back. Her arms caught me before I could hit the floor. "Perhaps we should skip the proposal until we get you out of here."

I could do nothing more than nod as she half carried me down the dark corridor.

HGHGHG

Harry was heavy. If it were not for the presence of a dozen Death Eaters I would have collapsed under his weight before ever leaving the cell. Knowing I was our only means of escape, I gritted my teeth and moved forwards.

Luck seemed to be on our side as I encountered no more Death Eaters. That was until we were outside in the gardens. Harry was growing stronger again. I tried to Apparate, but it was of no use. The wards were too strong here.

"Ginny," he said in a low voice. "You might want to duck behind the next shrub."

"Why?" I asked.

"Death Eater coming round the corner."

I gave him a quizzical look, but did as told. To my amazement a single hooded figure emerged from the corner and walked passed us.

"How?" I asked when the man was far away.

He gave me a goofy, half lucid, grin. "Fight them as long as I have, and you learn a few tricks."

His eyes blinked a few times and I could tell he was fighting his body. "Hang in there, Harry."

"I'll try my best," he slurred.

We continued down the path. No alarm had been raised yet. "What were you going to show me today?" I asked in the vain hope of keeping him awake. I could not afford him falling unconscious.

"Godric's Hollow… parent's house… graves… my name," he slurred almost incoherently.

I bounced him a little in the hope of shaking some life into him. "Hermione was right then."

"Smart girl…" he sighed. "Muggle… knew your brothers wouldn't fool a Muggle," he chuckled almost drunkenly.

Cries and shouts echoed from behind. Our escape had been detected. "Perhaps we should hide," I ventured to say.

His head shook. "They'll find me… need Dumbledore…" he croaked out.

"Find Dumbledore," I repeated to myself. "Sounds simple enough."

"He's ahead of us, fifty meters or so."

"How'd you know that?"

"Same way those Death Eaters behind us will find me," he coughed. "I usually hide my presence."

"Can't Dumbledore do that?" I asked in surprise.

"He is acting as beacon. He can sense me, us. He's coming closer."

I shook my head in confusion. How was it possible to feel another's magic over such a distance?

But there he was, Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere.

"You'll be alright now," Dumbledore sighed in relief.

A moment later he gripped my arm and all three of us disappeared.

The world reappeared and I realised that we were standing in the middle of the hospital wing in Hogwarts.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore cried out.

We were safe.

Harry grew heavier and I looked down as his eyes closed.

The nurse came running. Then Harry was on a bed.

"Can't you leave this boy wound free for more than a few months, Albus?" She grumbled. "The war is over. Hasn't he done enough for you?"

"P…" Dumbledore began.

"Just leave him alone!" she yelled angrily.

Dumbledore walked away and came to stand next to me. "That was very foolish, young lady." However, there was no anger in his voice. "I will never be able to thank you. Not just for saving him, but being there for him like no one has ever been before."

"I…"

"There is no need to say anything," Dumbledore said when I was unable to say more. His blue eyes were shining brightly. "I saw it in the way Harry watched you before he fell unconscious. He cares for you deeply. I could also tell by how hard he fought his body. If he had not loved you, then he would have given in to his pain long ago."

"I love him, Professor," I blurted out.

"I can see as much, Miss Weasley." He patted my shoulder. "Now go sit by him while I spread the good news." And he turned to leave.

Madame Pomfrey continued to work. She only took notice of me long enough to ensure that I had no serious injuries. A few scratches and a couple of bruises, nothing that wouldn't heal with time. Then she went back to Harry.

I found a small chair and brought it over to the bed. I did not sit, instead I found myself wrapping my arms around my waist and staring at the man before me. Was it really him? Of course it was.

Eventually Madame Pomfrey finished tending to his wounds. Her last action was to give him a sleeping potion. Now he slept peacefully before me. The dark sky outside did nothing to lighten the mood.

I extended my hand and brushed the side of his face. My hand moved slowly. I hesitated for a fraction of a second, then I lifted the fringe of his hair. I had not seen a scar during the past few days, but wizards could hide things.

I sucked in a breath. As clear as the day it had been made, the lightning bolt scar stood out on his pale skin. Still, it was smaller and not as red as I imagined. To be honest, the books always described it as a bold mark that Harry wore proudly.

I grimaced; it was as far from the truth as could be. Harry did not pride himself in the scar. It was obvious now, how could he ever have been proud of the scar? All it meant to him was the death of his parents. Why flaunt something that turned you into an orphan and ruined your life?

He moved about slightly and my hand jerked away. I felt my cheeks flush at the thought of being caught. I relaxed when Harry did not wake.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed I took hold of his hand. Perhaps he could feel my touch.

"It's good to see someone other than myself sitting by him," the familiar voice of Dumbledore whispered again.

"Surely there's been someone over the years?" I asked; my hand did not let go.

Dumbledore sat down on the chair I had moved over. "There have been people. You know them actually. Sirius Black…"

"Did he really pass away in the Department of Mysteries?" I felt sudden shame at asking and for interrupting.

The Headmaster nodded gravely. "It was a most devastating day for young Harry. He was just starting to come to terms with his parents and his responsibility to the British people when Sirius passed away."

"Why would Sirius have such a large impact on Harry?" I asked. The man was a sore point to the twins. They had enjoyed the man's company. He was just as incorrigible as they.

"Sirius was his godfather; practically raised the boy." Dumbledore replied.

I frowned in confusion. "Wouldn't I have met him at Grimmauld Place?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry never went to the Black home. Instead he grew up at his parents' home. Sirius only went to Grimmauld Place for the meetings and when you stayed there for the holidays."

"It was all an act then," I whispered.

"No, Sirius never put on an act. He was with you as with Harry."

"At least Harry had someone good growing up," I smiled faintly.

"Good?" Dumbledore laughed. I shot him a confused glare. "The man was pure evil."

"Sirius was not evil," I said angrily.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "Be at the wrong end of as many pranks as me then you can comment again."

I laughed, thinking of the twins. "I can see why you would call them evil."

"To the core," Dumbledore added.

I turned back to Harry and noticed his eyes flickering slightly. Apparently the sleeping potion was not very strong or it had been something else.

"He was the best kind of evil," Harry croaked out.

"Harry," I whispered and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Is that you, Ginny?" he asked. "Can't really see much." He sounded very weak and tired.

"It is," I answered. "And the Headmaster."

"The bastard is always here to welcome my broken body home," Harry joked. Despite the humour in his hoarse voice, I could hear some resentment.

I faced Dumbledore. He was not looking at us and I knew he had heard the same. Slowly, the old man stood and came to stand next to Harry. "I'm just glad you're safe, Harry." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and then left.

He was only a few paces away when Harry spoke. "Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore paused and then continued to walk.

Harry breathed in deeply, his grip was weak. "Still want to marry me?" he asked. I could hear him returning to his own world within himself.

"Of course, Harry." I leaned forwards to place a kiss on his forehead.

His eyelids flickered open and green eyes locked onto mine. "I'm not the man from the books." I sighed and glanced away. "I'm me, just plain, old Harry."

I brushed his face tenderly with my fingers. "I fell in love with a Muggle named Henry. The only question really is if Henry is Harry."

He blinked a few times. "I'm not sure, Ginny. I never tried to be anyone different. You just have this ability to bring out the best in me." His voice trailed off before asking. "You love me?" I breathed in. He sounded so fragile and hopeful at the same time.

"Of course I love you." He closed his eyes in an attempt to summon some strength.

"I never thought it possible to love someone, but I do love you, Ginny."

Then those eyes returned, bright and full of life as on our first date. "Will you marry me, Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes," I replied quietly, but with conviction.

He smiled and then slipped back into unconsciousness again.

"Are you sure?" my mother's voice asked from behind.

I jumped and spun round to find my entire family standing there. How had I not noticed their entrance?

"How much did you overhear?" I asked.

"We came in as Dumbledore left. He asked us to be quiet," my father answered.

My gaze swept over my brothers. Their eyes were wide, but none of them held any anger or resentment.

"Oh," I said dropping my head in embarrassment. They chuckled. I never imagined my parent overhearing my proposal.

"Are you serious about this?" Bill demanded stepping forward. "He lied to you, Ginny!"

I stood and crossed my arms angrily across my chest. "He did not lie."

"But…" Charlie began, but I cut him off.

"He used another name, but nothing about who he is was a lie!"

"He can use magic, and he hid that from you!" Bill shouted.

"Magic is not who a person is. It is an ability; being able to use it or not does not change who a man is."

"Enough!" my father demanded of us all. I fell silent and so did my brothers. When our father raised his voice it was time to listen. "Bill, Charlie, stop this stupid bickering and just be grateful that your sister is alive."

They grumbled under their breaths, but did not apologise. Mother glared at them, the stare held almost as much weight as my father's words.

"Well," my father continued. "I was rather impressed with this young man last night." He smiled and I walked over to give him a hug. "And if he makes you happy, then who are we to judge."

"Father!" Bill grumbled again.

My father let go and turned to face my oldest brother. My mother soon took my father's place and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I hope he really is as good as I thought last night."

"He is, Mum," I smiled, wiping a stray tear from my eyes. "He is a very good man," I laughed. "Nothing like the arrogant idiot from the books."

She smiled at this.

Ron and Hermione were next to congratulate me. The twins were ecstatic; another prankster was always welcome.

Bill and Charlie did not come over. It saddened me, but I guess only time would bring them round.

A few hours later Dumbledore came back. By this time it was only myself and my mother sitting there.

We glanced up in unison. "Is anything the matter?" my mother asked.

"Oh, I think everything is going to be alright." He smiled warmly. "I hear congratulations are in order, Miss Weasley."

I nodded shyly. "I just hope he remembers proposing come morning."

He grinned. "I have little doubt in that. Harry does have an annoying habit of remembering everything."

He moved to stand over Harry. "He'll be fine in the morrow, or so Madame Pomfrey tells me."

My mother nodded in agreement. "Most of the wounds were superficial and none of his bones were broken. As far as I can tell he is merely exhausted."

I stared dumbfounded at my mother. How did she know all that? Dumbledore must have seen my expression of shock. "I think you underestimate your mother; raising six boys as boisterous as your brothers will force any woman to learn how to tend wounds."

"Please, Dumbledore..." My mother shook her head.

"There is no denying that you're a skilled witch, Molly," he said. "One of the finest in your year. Besides, where else would Ginny have gotten her strength from?"

"Arthur," she replied quickly.

"Yes," he agreed. "But you Prewett women are something special." He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. Then he glanced back at Harry. "A Prewett and a Potter," he sighed. "I'd better retire before your children are eleven."

I blushed. I had not even thought of having children.

"Don't forget them having my twins as uncles," my mother joked.

"Mum!" I shrieked.

The older people in the room laughed at my expense.

"That's it," I demanded. "Out with the lot of you."

Still laughing, they left me in peace with Harry.

With care I lay myself down beside him.

A/N Hope you didn't find things too fast. Reviews welcome as always.


	4. Of Endings and Beginnings

_A/N Sorry for the wait, more said at the end._

_Thank you to Ginny Guerra for taking the time to edit my mistakes. Who knows where I'd be without a good Beta. THANK YOU!_

The weeks passed quickly since Harry had left the hospital. Despite the proposal, we both wisely, I think, decided a few months of dating would probably be needed before he placed a ring on my finger. Spending nearly every possible waking hour with him since made only one thing clear, I was sure I wanted to spend a lifetime with him.

At the moment, however, my attention should have been on the pre-school children running amok in the classroom behind me. Desks scraped along the ground and more than one chair was knocked over. A normal teacher would have been more worried, but I was a witch after all. With a flick of my wand the classroom became much more child safe than it should ever have been. I grinned, feeling rather proud of myself. Those simple spells gave me time to consider the more important things in life, namely Harry.

I sighed looking out the window. It was difficult thinking back to the day a few weeks back when I had found out who he is. All I really wanted to remember was Harry asking if I would marry him. The thought still made my face blossom with a shy grin, which I tried to suppress. Those attempts were unsuccessful.

Another positive, something I am rather proud of actually, is that I am now four weeks free of reading Potter novels. I'm not even itching to read them anymore. Ron and Hermione even threw me an 'I'm over Harry' party. Naturally, and to my horror, Harry was invited. Not sure if I'll ever live that one up.

The real irony, I guess, was that outside, leaning against a tree, stood not just the Harry, but my Harry. His messy black hair stood up at odd angles, and his green eyes studied the mothers around him awkwardly. I narrowed my eyes. He had the infernal mountain bike with him again. Despite trying to hate the thing, it was what had brought us together after all.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I winced. There were still ten minutes left until the end of the day. Despite the slow movement of time, the bell did ring eventually. My relieved shriek gave the excited cries of the children a run for their money. It was the town's summer festival tonight after all, and to the locals, myself included, it was a very big event.

There was only one problem. I had to get a hoard of school children out of the classroom. I turned to a scene of complete chaos. I grinned and got down to business. It was business as usual.

"Don't forget your bag, Bryan!" I shouted loudly and grunted as Michelle ran into my leg. "Put on your coat, Peter," I lunged at the boy to stop him from running outside. He grinned up at me and I smiled dangerously. If he only knew how much trouble his mother was giving me. "Ouch!" I shouted.

"Sorry," a squeaky voice apologized.

I turned to find Michael lying on his back staring up at me. "That is quite alright." He did not get up and I dropped to my knees. "Are you hurt?" I asked feeling a rising panic.

Then he laughed loudly. "Goth you, mith Weathy." I rolled my eyes at his pronunciation. Then he scampered away. I let out a tired breath. The day was supposed to be finished, but apparently my class was not done with me.

Using the table, I pushed myself back up onto my feet. Something wet slammed into the side of my face. I almost cursed loudly. Thankfully it came out as a low, "Arggh!" I turned to see Bobby standing there. His hands were covered in mud. I opened my mouth, but had to duck to the side as a water balloon came sailing in my direction.

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall," I whispered to myself. I had to wonder how she had managed to survive all the Weasleys over the years.

"Michael!" I shouted. It proved too late as another bright red water balloon struck me in the face. I stood motionless, cold water trickled down my face and hair. "What is going on with you today?"

They fled without uttering a word. "Oh no, you don't." I said to myself. My wand materialized in my hand, and with a discrete flick, the group tumbled to the ground. I cushioned the floor of course. I was a sensible teacher.

Holding them in place I stalked towards them. Mud dripped from my face onto my clothes and the floor. Giving my most evil grin, I knelt beside Bobby, Michael and Michelle. "Now, I would like to know: what possessed you to attack me?" My voice was overly friendly.

Their eyes went wide and then their mouths opened. "He made us," Bobby began.

Michelle pushed him away. "No, he gave sweeties," she said innocently with large, brown, puppy dog eyes.

"Who paid you in sweets?" I asked slowly, my mind could already fathom the source.

"Umm…" Bobby thought. "Ha… He…"

"Henry," Michelle added with the same adorable expression.

How could I be angry when someone looked at me like that? "You may go," I finally said with a smile. "I'll give each of you another box of chocolates tomorrow for being honest." I lied about the why. Instead, it was a reward for giving me permission to hex the living daylights out of Harry. I rubbed my hands together in glee. Today might be even more fun than I had previously thought.

I could've cleaned myself with a wave of my wand, but then I would not get any sympathy. Fake sympathy.

HGHGHG

Ginny was late. I could not blame her. The three children I bribed the day before had only just come running out of the building. One of the kids' hand was covered in mud and the other held a bag full of balloons. I smiled inwardly. Those were the best three bars of chocolate I'd ever bought.

Then she arrived. "Oh, Ginny, what happened?" I tried my best to sound surprised and supporting at the same time when she came close enough for me to see the state she was in. Her hair was soaked and mud slid down the length of her red hair. Her clothes were drenched underneath the jacket she'd put on.

"Nothing much," she smiled. "Just kids being kids, I suppose."

"Does this happen often?" I asked in genuine surprise.

She laughed. "Probably once every week. They can be a bit of a handful at times, especially when my mind is distracted."

I placed my hand around her shoulder. "So, am I such a big distraction?" I tried not to sound smug, but it was difficult. I kind of liked the idea of being a distraction.

"Perhaps," she answered. There seemed to be a hint of something else in her voice, but I could not place it. "So, are you ready for the village festival this evening?"

I glanced up at the sky without a cloud in sight. "I think tonight might be just perfect."

In reply I got a very intriguing smile. "Today is going to be most rewarding."

I frowned at the unusual comment. Did she know about the prank? No, she couldn't, my partners in crime had looked much too gleeful when they'd come storming out of the building. Ginny had not gotten hold of them to place the fear of a Weasley woman into them. I shivered at the mere thought of how she'd rescued me. Ginny was one special witch.

"It might just be memorable," I whispered. It had already been. A prank every now and then was good for the soul.

"Memorable can wait," she said pulling me down for a very wet kiss. "I need a shower first."

"I best… get… you… home then," I tried to speak, but I was sure it came out wrong as I was busy trying to get rid of the mouthful of dirt which had accompanied her kiss. Note, next time I should tell them to aim for the body, not the face.

"That might be in the best interest of my hair and public image," she replied in a sweet voice. Was it perhaps a little too nice? No, I was just being paranoid. She knew nothing.

HGHGHG

A few hours later, as it began to grow dark, Harry and I were walking hand in hand away from my flat. It was comforting to have him so close to me, even if he was an evil prat who bribed school children with chocolates to prank me. Well, it was kind of endearing, but I would never publicly admit it.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Harry asked as the stalls began to emerge in the distance.

I thought for a moment. "Not sure. I've never been to a Muggle fair before."

"I've never been to a magical one," Harry replied. "What are they like?"

I grinned. "There are a lot of Harry Potter stands."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Of course," I answered with enthusiasm. "There's the 'Cast a Stunner Like a True Potter', rather boring that one. Personally, I like the ride 'Harry's Wronski Feint'. That one really is great."

"I can do it better than the books describe," Harry muttered.

I stopped walking. "So you've been reading my books, have you?" I laughed.

He mumbled something about letting his mouth doing his thinking. "They were actually my books, given to me by the Minister of Magic." He rubbed at his hair and forehead where I now knew his scar to be. "I had to read them at some point."

I grinned, walking around him. "So, was that a boast then, Harry?" My voice dripping with sarcasm. "And there I thought you the most humble man in all of Britain." He made no reply, but his red cheeks were enough for me. Then my hand went to cover my mouth in mock surprise. "Or are you jealous of a ride?"

He looked away guiltily and then he grabbed my arm to tug me towards the fair. "I'm not jealous!" He said heatedly after a few strides.

"You just want to impress me then."

"Who wouldn't want to impress you," he said with sudden seriousness that sent a shiver down my spine. It was a very nice shiver.

I had no come back for the line. All I could think of was the complete honesty in his gaze. It felt odd to think of Harry actually thinking he needed to impress someone. I wanted more time to discuss his insecurities, but we arrived at the crowded Fair and the moment passed.

I coughed, trying to get back on topic. "There's the 'T…'" It was no use. He had befuddled my mind completely. "Oh, never mind. I'm already liking this one more."

"We haven't even seen anything."

I grabbed hold of his arm and gave it a loving squeeze. "You're here, that's all I need to have a great time, Harry."

He smiled shyly. I knew my words meant a lot to him. That same insecurity in himself. I will get through to him one day.

Music wafted through the air, light and fun. All around people ambled about in small groups. Some of the older children, home for the holidays, moved about with their friends. Those groups avoided parents and any younger siblings like the plague.

"Ginny," the older and more mature voice of Martha greeted. I spun to see my boss smiling at the pair of us. "Henry," she added almost as an afterthought, she had eyes only for me. "Would you mind terribly if I steal my teacher for a few minutes." If she only knew who Henry was, she would never have let him out of her sight.

"Not at all, Martha," Harry replied with a smile and a curious gleam in his eyes. He knew the woman was a witch. "I'll go get us some drinks, Ginny."

He walked off towards one of the little stands selling beverages. I did not glance in Martha's direction until she spoke to me. Harry's backside was much more interesting.

"So, how does it feel dating a Muggle?" she asked with childish excitement. I rolled my eyes slightly. She had been trying to corner me for days about information on Harry.

"Not so strange as you might expect. Muggles are the same as us, they just can't use magic." I wondered at the woman. She saw them every day and still she could not fathom that they were people.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "Despite working with them, I've never been able to see myself with one." She trembled, probably due to the horror of the thought.

"Did you hear about all those Death Eaters sentenced to Azkaban?" she asked suddenly. So this was what she wanted to talk about. At least it was not about Harry.

I nodded, while looking at Harry again. The trial had been difficult on Harry. Still, the Ministry felt sure they were the last of the remaining Death Eaters. Despite them being locked away, there would forever be a cloud hanging over Harry. Every day he would need to place a charm over himself to hide his magical signature. I even had to learn the spell. No point in leading people to him by being foolish.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" the woman asked.

"Just thinking, Martha," I replied. "Talking of all these Death Eaters just works on my nerves slightly. I'm glad the Ministry managed to get the last of them."

"Aren't we all, dear? I hope you can take care of this man of yours," she pointed a not so subtle finger in Harry's direction. He stopped walking and frowned at me. I gave a slight shrug, which went unnoticed.

"He can take care of himself," I retorted, perhaps a bit harshly. "And if he can't, I'll be there to bring him home."

Martha snorted at my comment. "If you say so, dear."

"Finished, with my wonderful date?" Harry asked politely. I smiled thankfully at his intrusion.

"I think so," Martha said slowly. "For now, that is, Henry."

"See you tomorrow." I waved goodbye. "And good riddance," I muttered angrily.

"She's not so bad," Harry said, while smiling and waving as well.

"No, she's not, except that she is always trying to get more information about you. And then she thinks you are a complete waste of my time."

"Name a magical person not trying to learn more about me," he joked. It had come slowly over the weeks, but Harry was beginning to joke about who he was, if only in small bits. He grinned at me and his green eyes shone. "And I think a certain Miss Weasley tops the list," He took a deep breath, "By some margin."

"Watch it, Potter!" I laughed. "I do have a certain hex, which leads to certain winged creatures flying from a nose." He paled and my grin grew mischievous. "So, my brothers have warned you?"

He gave a weak smile. "And I think Mary from the books sort of drove the argument home."

I managed a pleased smirk. "So the books were good for one thing at least." He stood still. "Aren't you going to give me my drink?"

"Sorry," he chuckled, handing the drink to me. "Bat-Bogeys can turn a mind numb." The colour on his cheeks returned slowly.

HGHGHG

I barely managed to get the horrible itching feeling out of my nose and the sound of screeching bats from of my mind when Ginny let out a cry of absolute horror and frustration. I spun, only to find Ron and Hermione walking through the crowd towards us.

"Fancy meeting you here," Hermione laughed when she was within hearing distance. "I never knew you two would know about this fair."

"We only live in this humble town, Hermione," Ginny retorted. I got the distinct impression she did not like the idea of her brother being here.

"Is that so," Ron laughed. "Hermione, we really should learn more about my sister and her whereabouts."

"Agreed, Ron," Hermione answered. "I just find it odd that your parents said nothing to us. I mean they're here as well."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "They're not!" she shrieked and I had to suppress a laugh.

"Ginny, would you be a dear and hold this for me."

The suppressed laughter threatened to turn my face purple from the effort of not letting it out. Ginny crossed her arms, looking indignant and spoke in a low threatening voice. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Mrs Weasley said airily. "Came for the fresh air, nice people, and to say hello to Martha."

Even I knew those were not the reasons for coming. Ginny apparently saw through it as well. "Why are you here?" She asked again.

"Ginny!" Mr Weasley called suddenly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Dad?" The sound coming from Ginny was by no means pleasant.

He ignored the fiery eyes and enveloped her in a fatherly hug. "Haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"We were at The Burrow over the weekend," Ginny reminded him. Her arms were still crossed across her chest. I could see the beginnings of her, by now, famous temper.

"Really?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "It can't be."

"No, Ginny," Mr Weasley continued. "It most definitely has been more than a few days."

"Perhaps we should continue walking," I said finally. "There is so much more to see, and we wouldn't want to waist the evening."

"An absolutely spiffing idea, Harry." I stopped at the sound of Fred's voice. "I mean, would you take a look at all these marvellous people, and all in need of an eye-opening prank."

I groaned internally. This was not going to go down well.

"Fred!" Ginny simmered near breaking. I shook my head, definitely not going to go well.

"Come now, Ginnikins." I tensed and watched in fearful awe as the boiling point of one very powerful bundle of energy was reached. To be honest I felt sorry for George.

I breathed calmly and quickly did what any sane wizard would do. I raised a privacy ward and made sure I was on the outside. I threw in a few random wards just in case.

Despite my quick reactions, my ears were still bombarded by "Do… not… call… me… that!"

Then I was outside. A few more quick flicks and a few notice-me-not charms were floating around the Weasleys. Ron and Hermione, seeing what I was up to, came to stand next to me.

"That was quick thinking, Harry," Hermione said with a certain amount of respect.

I nodded and cocked my head to the side while watching Ginny continue her tirade against her brothers.

"We need some of those Muggle things they eat while at the…" Ron's eyes clouded over in thought.

"Popcorn?" I supplied. "At the cinema."

"Yeah, that's the stuff. Got any?" Ron asked.

I gave the area a quick scan. "I'm sure someone is selling, but I should probably go calm Ginny down before something permanent happens."

"Is that wise?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me back.

I shrugged. "Got to stop it at some point."

"Either you're brave," Ron began, "or the stupidest man alive." He glanced at Hermione and shrugged. She let go and I took another step towards Ginny. The last soft word I heard was, "stupid."

"You… will… not…. Prank!"

I stepped back again. "She's still going on strong in there," I explained.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed out. "She does have a lot of pent up frustration."

I shook my head. Hermione gave me a sly grin and a wink. I blushed, never having expected that from her.

Then Ginny's steam ran out. Fred and George began to dance about and I could see their good natured teasing continuing. "It should be safe now," I said with confidence.

"You first, mate," Ron spoke nudging me forwards. I gulped and took a step through the privacy ward. It was blessedly quiet.

"Finished hiding?" Ginny grumbled.

"I was not hiding," I replied with mock chagrin; "Merely ensuring the safety of my person."

"Wise words," Fred nodded. Then, with his back to Ginny, he spoke in a mock whisper, "Always keep an escape plan handy with this one."

I rubbed my chin as if in thought. "Then why didn't you leave?"

"Because someone," George emphasized the word someone while looking at me, "Placed an Anti-Apparition ward over us."

"Did I?" I replied in honest surprise. "Must have slipped in there with the rest," I shrugged apologetically.

"You could've walked away," Hermione interjected. "Like we did."

"And turn our backs on the likes of her!" George went pale at the mere thought. Fred came to stand next to him.

Ginny had come round to take my hand. "So are we still a go for this evening?" I asked.

She glared at her family and then sighed in defeat. "Since they are all here, I'm sure we could spend it with them amicably." There still remained a definite threat in her voice.

"That's the spirit," Mr Weasley said. "Now!" He clapped his hands together with glee. "Time to explore." Then he was off.

"So much for spending time with him," Ginny snorted. "After all the effort they put in to ruining my evening." She shook her head in frustration.

"A few hours with them is all," I whispered. "Then the evening is ours."

"Promise?" she asked and I gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Promise."

She gathered herself, scowled at her family and said. "Ok. Let's go see what's happening."

It was fun, I had to admit. Being with these great people for a few hours were some of the best hours of my life. I'd never imagined being part of family could be as great as this. The time I spent with Sirius and Remus had always been in preparation for some battle or mission. Even the pranks with them were always an attempt of hiding some or other fear. This, well this was just pure relaxation and fun for the sake of fun.

Eventually we settled down on a small bench with an ice-cream each.

"So, have you got your driver's license yet?" Hermione asked Ginny eagerly.

Ginny shook her head. "No, but I'm taking the test in a few days."

"And no confounding this time," I spoke up. She glared at me and I smiled in return. "I had to undo the effects of a certain charm just before the man signed her documents."

Hermione gasped. "You didn't, Ginny. Do you even know how many laws you broke…"

My mind switched off as words tumbled out of Hermione's mouth at a rate no human should have been capable of.

"Hermione!" Ginny cut her off at last. "It wasn't that bad. I mean I can drive well; the man was being a prat that's all. I would have passed if it wasn't for the car I nearly hit…"

"And the old woman you nearly drove over," I added innocently before taking a bite out of my cone.

"She had no right to cross the road where she did."

I looked up at Hermione. "I know, I mean who would ever think a person would cross the road at a pedestrian crossing?"

Ginny huffed and then I jumped as a very cold something slipped down my back. Strawberry ice-cream. Not even Voldemort had ever been so evil. With an effort I eventually managed to save my skin from the frigid cold.

Ron was laughing and Hermione tried hard not to snigger. "Ha-ha, laugh at poor Harry who's got a freezing back, ruined shirt, and let's not forget a wasted ice-cream." Ginny was looking very smug. I stared into her eyes. "That's like three kinds of evil rolled into one… at least."

Ginny's grin grew. "Only three." She tapped her chin. "I'll have to do better next time."

"You're the one playing with fire, Harry," Ron managed to say. "You'll have to learn soon, or later that it can burn."

Ginny smiled sweetly at the words. There was only one course of action left: Beg for forgiveness. "The old lady was out of line and should never have been near a road, let alone crossing it," I said. "And Ginny should have received her license." She was a good driver actually.

"See!" Ginny proclaimed. "Even Harry agrees that I should've passed."

"Oh," Hermione nodded. "I can see the injustice in the way you were treated. Why don't you just Imperious the man next time and do the job properly. I mean Confundus charms are for amateurs."

"Do you think it would work?" Ginny asked in apparent seriousness.

"Well, with your driving, you might need something a bit more potent," I said flatly.

Mistake. Let's just say, Bat-Bogeys are not nice and I will never tease her driving again.

HGHGHG

I knew I still needed to get Harry back for making those children gang up on me at school, but I felt sorry for him. Lying on his back, fighting a few small bats made me rethink my retribution. For the moment that was. There would always be another day to get him back.

With a quick Finite Incantatem, I removed my hex. Harry squirmed for a few more moments before he managed to get to his feet. His green eyes stared back at me and he wiped at his nose.

"That was… interesting," he whispered.

I really did feel guilty. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He waved the apology aside. "I was kind of looking for it, wasn't I?"

"A little, perhaps," I replied.

We finally managed to rid ourselves from my parents. Fred and George were at one of the stands discussing ingredients with some unknown man. Hermione and Ron had left to go home some time ago. My parents had finally wandered off by themselves; hopefully they were at The Burrow.

"Freedom," I exhaled, leaning against one of the sturdier displays.

"I rather enjoyed the time with your family," Harry said honestly.

I reached out to stroke a tender hand through his hair and then reached up to give him a light kiss. I could see the pain, which always accompanied memories of his broken past. "They just are a bit of a handful at times," I smiled.

"More than a handful," Harry joked, but it did not reach his eyes. "Still, to feel that love and have it returned..."

"You have me now," I said, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I love you, Harry James Potter."

He leaned forwards and placed his head against mine. "I don't understand it." His head shook slightly. "But, I can't see my life without you anymore." His green eyes widened and they stared deeply into mine. "I love you."

I held him tight while holding his gaze. He did not have to say the words for me to know them. They were written in each look he sent in my direction, each time he brushed a hand through my hair, stroked my back, or just held my hand. I could feel his love. I only ever doubted if he believed my love for him.

"How can you love me so?" he asked.

I smiled. People were walking all around us. I could even feel the stares on my back. It mattered little. My focus was on one person, the man holding my arms, and the need to tell him how much I cared for him.

"Loving you is like breathing," I began. "I can try to stop, even fight it for a while, but in the end I have to give in, and when I do, I can't get enough." I paused for a moment as I immersed myself in the feeling of being held.

He eventually broke the silence. "Within the space of a single night you became my reason for being."

I had wanted to say the same. "I guess we are hopeless."

He took my hand and we wandered away from the people who moved through the crowded streets. Being in a small town meant it took only a few minutes for us to reach a secluded lawn. When we did, he stopped.

"Ginny," he began and I sensed a tension in his voice. He began to fidget, his hands ruffled his hair and he even took a few lungful's of air. "Ginny, I wanted to say… ask rather… I'm no good at this," he muttered.

I grew nervous for him. "Just say it, Harry."

He calmed a bit and then I knew why he was so nervous. With a clumsy motion he dropped down onto one knee and in his hand he held a single red box. "I know we said we needed time and I know a month is not long, but, Ginny," He took another calming breath. My heart was beating in my chest. The world grew still as the music in the fair faded into nothingness. My eyes weren't even focused on the ring staring up at me. I had eyes only for the pair of green. "Will you marry me, Ginny?"

I stood stunned. My mind could not fathom the question. My answer was the easiest one I've ever needed to give; but still I found myself unable to open my mouth. Harry had sort of asked me before and I had said yes then. Still, the first time he asked we had been stressed, exhausted and I had definitely been scared to death. The second time had been in the hospital when he had been drugged and I had been so overwhelmed with the evening's events.

This was different. There was no pressure, no need for him to ask. Still, he was kneeling before me, arm outstretched, eyes wide with anticipation. I knew I loved him and he returned those feelings.

It felt like an eternity; thinking back, it was probably less than a heartbeat or two. Considering the rate at which my heart was beating, it would have been less than a second since he asked before I unglued my jaw and loosened my tongue to say, "Yes."

The first word came out slowly, it must have contained all the thoughts in my mind. A single word was not made for so much meaning. The rest came faster and with greater ease. "Yes!" I threw my arms around him. His body, unbalanced on one knee, collapsed under my sudden embrace. I did not care. "I thought we should wait, but I know now that I want nothing more than to spend a lifetime with you."

He kissed me and when I eventually rolled off him I felt as light as a feather. I, Ginny Weasley, was engaged to be married. Even before he slipped the ring on my finger, styles and colours for our wedding were floating through my mind.

I registered the ring. It was a lovely single diamond, not overly large, but not small either. I didn't even register the metal. I thought it had a lovely balance, which suited me perfectly.

My mind was elsewhere. Blue? No it would clash with my hair, but it might work. Red? Green? Purple? Every colour on the rainbow and not got a moment's consideration. Even Ron's favourite colour, orange, was considered briefly, very briefly.

Then there were flowers, guests, seating arrangements, menus, invites and… "We need a date!" I exclaimed.

Harry laughed richly next to me. I rolled my head to look at him. Perhaps finding a date could wait for another day. There were other things to do now. He stood and pulled my too my feet and Apparated us away.

Epilogue

"Are you sure this is necessary?" I asked over my shoulder. It had been a long and yet enjoyable hike up the hill. It wasn't too warm, and a gentle summer's breeze blew through the trees, which helped cool me somewhat. I had one objection to the trip. Witches were not meant for hiking, we were made for Apparating.

Harry did not answer. I faced forwards again and continued to trudge up the small winding forest path. Bushes attacked my hair and I tried in vain to keep it behind me. Long hair was not intended for hiking. "We could've Apparated," I said grumpily after another twig attacked my face.

"We can Apparate home," he replied. "But trust me, seeing the view for the first time after having worked to see it…" his voice trailed off and the rest was lost.

I did not retort, what was the point. I was actually enjoying the hike through the thick forest. I knew we were somewhere near Hogwarts. The thought made me go pale.

"Is this the Forbidden Forest?" I almost shouted.

Behind me Harry laughed. "No, but there might be some magical creatures here." I stopped to glare at him. "Some of them might even be as deadly as you," He smiled broadly, gave me a peck on my cheek and continued on passed me. "Almost there."

"We better bloody be almost there," I mumbled with a grin he could not see. He was not going to make me admit that this trip had been nice. I breathed out loudly in an attempt to agitate him.

"I know you're enjoying this, Ginny," he called down to me. "Those eyes of yours have never been able to lie."

I shook my head. He did have this utterly annoying habit of being able to read me. It was frustrating, people shouldn't know so much about my personality. It was not fair to me. How was I, the youngest of seven going to do what I did best? How will I ever be able to manipulate him with my charm and wide puppy dog eyes?

Still, I loved the way he knew what I needed: A smile when I was down, a hug when I felt a little sad, a helping hand when I was struggling.

My feet had still not moved and I watched as he disappeared over a small crest. How could the world have dealt him such a cruel hand? I began to walk. I guess I was there for him just as much as he was there for me, perhaps more. The worst was his nightmares. Some nights he would wake screaming. His green eyes, wide, would look ahead unblinking as I held onto him. The memories were fading, thankfully. Hopefully they would be gone before our son, Albus, went to school.

Despite the thick canopy above me, I knew night was coming, and quickly. It would be, perhaps, only an hour before the sun would be completely gone. The noises in the forest began to change. They became more distant and I shuddered.

"Welcome to the Forbidden Forest," Harry whispered beside me.

"Harry!" I shouted as I leapt ten feet into the air. My wand was in my arm and a hex had already struck him.

I landed softly to find my husband lying on his back, blinking rapidly. "Knew I shouldn't have done that." He lifted his arm. "Helping hand, please."

I snorted as I stared down at him with crossed arms. "I think I'll watch you suffer, thank you. I stunt like that deserves more than a mere stinging hex."

He grunted, pushing himself upright. "At least the ground was soft," he mumbled as he brushed the dirt and leaves from his body.

"Harry," I began once he was clean. "Is this really the Forbidden Forest?"

He had a slight glimmer in his eyes. "No."

"Prat," I replied before continuing to walk. He would never have done that had he known my condition.

The rest of the walk still took us more than an hour to complete, but eventually we emerged on a dark hill. Taking my hand, he led me up a rocky outcrop. I stared out in awe and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

We stood alone on the hill overlooking the town of Hogsmeade on one side, while having the enormous structure of Hogwarts loomed over us from the other. The stars twinkling in the night sky above were bright and the moon bathed the entire valley with its soft light. Even the usual noise coming from the forest was quiet, perhaps it was just my own imagination, but nothing made a noise.

"How did you find this place?" I whispered, almost scared of breaking the spell.

"I used that infernal mountain bike of mine," he replied and I let out a small laugh. "I had been here the day I nearly ran you over."

I thought back to the day. How long has it been since? Too long ago, and yet I've not spent enough time with Harry. I had been admiring a bright flower when a man materialised before me. Green eyes wide and distant, hair hidden by a helmet, as he flew passed me. Then I was rolling down the slope beside the road. I couldn't remember jumping, but I must have.

"I only stopped rolling once I hit a tree," I replied.

"I should've turned around."

"No," I shook my head. "Had you turned, I would've missed the best thing to ever happen to me."

"What?" He said seriously. "The chance to backhand the Harry Potter in a coffee shop full of people?"

"It had been a life-long ambition of mine," I agreed.

He chuckled. "And how did that fit into your grand schemes of marrying him?"

"It worked, didn't it?" I replied, nudging him playfully.

He grunted. "Manipulated from the first day."

"Precisely." I chuckled.

He leaned down and kissed my neck. "I love you."

Despite the cool evening air, I felt warm. Harry's arms were wrapped around my waist and my back was pressed firmly against him. Within them I was safe. Within them was a home I never knew I needed.

"I love you too, Harry." Then I took a calming breath to give him the good news I'd been hiding all morning. "I'm pregnant, again."

His hold on me changed subtlety and I could feel his whole body relax. "I thought I saw something else in your eyes this morning. Girl?"

"I think so." I had no way of knowing. Call it the female intuition of a Prewett, but I knew the baby was a girl. "Lily?"

"Perfect."

I smiled. Leaning my head back against his shoulder, I allowed myself to relax in his arms. Mary might have had the story, but I got the epilogue.

_A/N Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters. I am sorry if this isn't long enough or that not enough is discussed or resolved, but I don't want everything to be resolved. This last chapter almost feels like and epilogue with an added epilogue… well that was how it felt to me upon rereading it._

_I really hope all of you enjoyed this little short story. I had some fun writing it and I hope it shows in the story. _

_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I first needed to decide if I was going to stretch it into a few more chapters. I decided against it. This was supposed to be short and I did not want to ruin it by stretching it into a lot of nothing. So short and hopefully sweet I decided to keep it. _

_Thanks again to everyone! Your support was great!_


End file.
